Trato hecho
by lireve
Summary: Harry se tiene que preparar para su nuevo destino pero a veces solo le apetece huir.Draco necesita...Autora primerizatiene contenidos del 6º libro,Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:**

1. No soy una escritora experimentada en esto de los fics (de hecho solo hice uno, y por el escaso éxito ahí se quedó sin terminar), además es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y para mas complicaciones se me ha ocurrido hacerlo Slash (se dice así no?); así que esto va a ser como una especie de "experimento" para ver como resulta; si sale mal siempre me podré dedicar a hacer ganchillo :)

2. No espereis demasiado para evitar decepciones

3. El fic es un Slash? ( si no es asi me lo decis por favor) es decir relacion chico/chico; se supone q va a ser Harry/Draco aunq no desde el principio (7 años de odio son dificiles de superar)

4. Esta escrito a partir del 6º libro así que cuidado por si no lo habeis leido

5. En caso de duda consulte con su farmacéutico XDDDD. Vale ya me callo,muchas gracias por intentar leerlo y muchos bss!

* * *

**Introducción**

Sus pasos resonaban en aquellos pasillos de piedra q se había prometido no volver a pisar. Hogwarts estaba vacío. Vacío de estudiantes en pleno noviembre, pero sobre todo parecía vacío desde la muerte de su director. El colegio no se había vuelto abrir desde entonces, no solo porque no tendría alumnos dispuestos a acudir sino porq ya todo el mundo mágico sabia q había empezado. La guerra había empezado.

Harry se detuvo. Tenia q pensar un lugar en el q no lo localizasen, "La torre de astronomía, la sala de los menesteres, la sala común de gryffindor...en esos sitios Ron y Hermione me encontrarían sin ningún problema". Mientras giraba en torno a sí mismo se cuestionaba un lugar en el q poder ocultarse, en el q poder huir aunque solo fuesen un par de horas; "¿Dónde no me buscarían?..." La solución vino de repente y se encaminó hacia las escaleras para bajar.

El ambiente se estaba volviendo cada vez mas frío pero no le importaba porq así se concentraba en eso. En el frió. En caminar. En un paso. En otro. En cualquier cosa q le permitiese abandonar su realidad tan solo unos instantes. Cruzó la puerta de la mazmorra y volvió a observar el aula de pociones que tanto había detestado. Harry sonrió con tristeza cuando pensó "es verdad, aquí no me buscarán".

No había discutido con sus amigos. No hubo sermones por parte de Hermione, ni ceños fruncidos por parte de Ron. No, nada de eso. Sus amigos lo habían apoyado desde el comienzo, desde que había tomado la decisión de buscar los Horrocruxes que faltaban y liderar un ejército de magos. El ejército. El que pelearía contra Voldemort en la batalla final.

Harry solo necesitaba dejar de fingir. Necesitaba estar solo ya que con compañía no podía mostrarse como realmente se sentía. Tenía que permanecer fuerte ante los problemas, sereno ante la presión y tranquilo para tranquilizar a otros. Necesitaba ser "San Potter, el Héroe del mundo mágico". Harry no pudo más que reír al recordar las viejas palabras que siempre le había dedicado su rival. Quizás no estuviera muy alejado de la verdad. Harry no pretendía huir de su destino, había tomado la decisión de enfrentarse a él. Por él mismo. No se sentía presionado a tomar un puesto no deseado de "salvador", el mismo lo había escogido y no se arrepentía. "Solo necesito..." pero su mente no pudo continuar no sabía lo que en realidad necesitaba.

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la mazmorra, sin posar su mirada en ningún objeto, ni siquiera estaba seguro de q tuviese los ojos abiertos. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos q no se había fijado en la figura q hace tiempo lo observaba divertido desde la mesa del ex–profesor de pociones.

- Potter, como continúes así vas a acabar por marearme- dijo aquella voz fría que siempre arrastraba las palabras. Harry se volvió al instante con la varita en alto, dispuesto para atacar. Al percatarse de la figura del rubio la bajó un poco, solo un poco. Vale que no había dudas de la lealtad al bando de la luz por parte de Malfoy, pero Harry acertaba cuando pensaba en q el rubio sí que tenía dudas de lealtad respecto al propio Harry.

- Vas a atacarme Potter? – preguntó con sorna

- No por falta de ganas, Malfoy – era la verdad, en ese momento Harry habría atacado al chico para librarse un poco de esa maldita presión. "Qué más da q sea de los nuestros?" se dijo Harry a sí mismo- Que haces aquí?

- Todavía desconfiando Potter, vaya y yo pensando que empezaba a caerte bien- pronunció con su ya conocido deje sarcástico

- Responde – la paciencia de Harry se encontraba al límite- No estoy para juegos

- Ya lo veo – contesto secamente el rubio- simplemente estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú cara-rajada

-El qué exactamente? – volvió a preguntar Harry, fingiendo no haber escuchado el apelativo. Draco simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia y no contestó

- Sé porque estas aquí, estas huyendo- dijo de manera tajante Harry. El rubio volvió a poner aquella sonrisa que tanto le hartaba y pronunció tranquilamente

- Así que por eso estas aquí Potter, estas huyendo...- Harry se puso pálido al recordar las anteriores palabras de su enemigo "...simplemente estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú...", él mismo había firmado su sentencia de muerte – vaya, vaya con el leoncito, me sorprendes Potter, dónde esta esa valentía de la que todos hablan?

- Pues a mí tu no me sorprendes, ya conocía la "valentía" de las serpientes – Vale q él mismo se había puesto en evidencia pero el rubio no tenía porq ganar siempre. La reacción fue inmediata, Malfoy se levantó con violencia de la silla y Harry volvió a subir la varita. Se quedaron unos instantes dirigiéndose miradas de odio hasta que Harry suspiró y bajó la varita; a veces lo olvidaba, ya no estaban en el colegio (bueno, durante la época del colegio), se suponía que había madurado y q no se dejaba alterar por un simple juego de palabras, en resumen, "se suponía" o mejor dicho "se suponían".

Malfoy pareció sorprenderse por su reacción, pero su cara volvió a adoptar aquella máscara ya tan conocida, y después se dirigió con paso firme a la salida.

- Espera – dijo Harry, el rubio se volteó – tu estabas antes – y sin más también se dirigió a la puerta, mientras repasaba mentalmente otro lugar para ocultarse. Ya estaba con la mitad del cuerpo fuera cuando Malfoy lo llamó. Harry se reprendía mentalmente por no haber salido más rápido o por no haber matado a la víbora cuando tuvo ocasión, ya que esperaba otro comentario sarcástico. Así que se encaró a Malfoy y este dijo:

- Potter, te propongo un trato


	2. Al fin viernes

**Reviews:**

**MiRuG: **Muchas gracias, intentare que se sigan pareciendo creo que a veces me resultará difícil, así que si ves que me desvio bastante me das una llamada de atención XDD muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste el siguiente, bss

**Haruko FLCL:**También muchas gracias, por leer y por los consejos, ya intente escribir los "porques" bien,es que al escribir rápido se me cuelan.Y ya puse lo de los reviews anónimos. El trato esta en este capítulo, aunque de momento va lenta la cosa, a ver cuando se deciden!XDDPor cierto,tu fic lo leí hace unos días y me gusto mucho,así que espero que no te importe que lo haya puesto en favoritos (no es peloteo) y tu también tienes que actualizar pronto!que tengo curiosidad XDDweno muxas gracias y bss

**Sarah Lilian Potter:**Gracias!y weno la intriga se acaba en este capítulo, weno más o menos...tendrás que leerlo para saberlo,bss!

**Nuevas advertencias: **este capítulo empieza desde el punto de vista de Draco, pero en la mitad o así se mezclan los dos puntos de vistas (es decir, de Harry y Draco). Es bastante lío ylo iba a separar en otro capítulo,pero creí que a lo mejor me matabais por no explicar el trato así que quedó así. Weno ya lo veréis, espero que os guste,bss.

* * *

**Al fin viernes**

"Al fin viernes" pensó Draco con sarcasmo. Llevaba en aquella mazmorra desde la hora de comer, pero todavía no tenía ganas de volver al mundo real. La verdad es que estaba incómodo, prefería mil veces estar en la sala común de Slytherin, que recostado en aquella fría sala de pociones, pero allí lo encontrarían en segundos para, con seguridad, otra "aburrida, tediosa, peligrosa, cansada..." Draco dejó de enumerar y terminó con "...misión". Se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y se quedó mirando hacia el techo de piedra. "Mi sala",se dijo. Aquellas palabras no podrían ser más ciertas ya que, con el castillo desocupado de estudiantes, Hogwarts era utilizada como base del supuesto bando del bien; después de todo seguía siendo el lugar más seguro, aún con la muerte de su director. La mayoría de los magos de menor rango, se alojaban en sus propias viviendas, solo los que nunca descansaban en esta guerra eran los que habían tomado el castillo como cuartel, lugar de entrenamiento y por llamarlo de alguna forma, hogar. Draco le sonrió abiertamente al techo. Todos ellos habían elegido sus antiguas casas de colegio para vivir, y como único Slytherin en el bando de la luz, tenía esta entera para él. Su sonrisa se congeló, "el único Slytherin en el bando de la luz", repitió inconscientemente. La verdad era que Draco aún se preguntaba si habría cambiado algo, si en lugar de estar en Hogwarts estuviese en la base del Señor Oscuro; por lo menos con los mortífagos se sabía como actuar. Siempre sin confianza, sin amistad, con mentiras, pero mostrando abiertamente a todos tu antipatía a estar rodeado de gente así. Al menos en ese punto eran más francos que en el bando de la luz. Aquí Draco no paraba de interpretar con la gran máscara de indiferencia que se había creado hacía tantos años, y a la que todos ya estaban acostumbrados. Seguían tratándolo como siempre le llamaban: "la sucia serpiente", aunque tenía que reconocer que depositaban en él algo de confianza. Pero no era sincera, solo lo hacían porque lo ordenaba "San Potter". Sus relaciones con el bando de la luz eran igual que en el colegio o peores.

"Basta", se obligó con firmeza a dejar esa corriente de pensamientos que no le llevaban a ningún sitio. Si estaba en la mazmorra era para obligarse a huir del Draco Malfoy artificial y estar un poco con el verdadero Draco Malfoy que solo él conocía.

"Mmmm, a ver...¿a dónde voy hoy a por mi presa?...a las Tres escobas o a..." Pero sus dudas quedaron interrumpidas por una figura oscura que acaba de entrar en el aula de pociones. Draco se puso en alerta al instante, pero al darse cuenta de que la figura no había reparado en él, permaneció en su escondite confiando en que se fuera pronto. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, "Típico, como me iba a salir algo bien a mí"; echando un nuevo vistazo al intruso pudo comprobar que no solo no estaba la suerte de su lado, sino que le había abandonado del todo: "Potter". Draco estaba planeando como salir sin ser visto cuando por tercera vez en poco tiempo se dio cuenta de algo más. Potter no estaba buscando a nadie, ni buscando algo para su próximo plan de ataque. Aquel Potter que daba vueltas por el salón, llevándose de vez en cuando las manos a su desordenado pelo, y cerrando los ojos en expresión de cansancio, no se parecía nada al decido líder que no temía a nadie. ¿Era posible que el mismísimo Niño-que-vivió también estuviese huyendo?. Aquel pensamiento le produjo a Draco tal diversión que provocó una de sus famosas sonrisas de suficiencia Y ya que parecía haber dado en el clavo¿por qué no comprobarlo para divertirse un poco más?.

- Potter, como continúes así vas a acabar por marearme- dijo aquella voz fría que siempre arrastraba las palabras. La reacción del moreno no se hizo esperar. Como buen león se puso en posición de ataque para afrontar con valentía su destino. También pudo notar que cuando lo reconoció bajó su varita, pero no por completo. Draco no paraba de pensar en lo divertido que estaba resultando todo aquello.

- Vas a atacarme Potter? – preguntó con sorna

- No por falta de ganas, Malfoy – le respondió, y no lo ponía en duda, pero ahora no iba a parar con el juego- Que haces aquí?

- Todavía desconfiando Potter, vaya y yo pensando que empezaba a caerte bien- pronunció con su ya conocido deje sarcástico. Sabía de la poca paciencia que tenía el moreno.

- Responde – hablaba con dificultad, como intentando serenarse- No estoy para juegos

- Ya lo veo – contestó secamente el rubio- simplemente estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú Cara-rajada

-¿El qué exactamente? – volvió a preguntar. Draco simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia y no contestó. "Venga no puede ser tan fácil" pensó con regodeo, el moreno estaba cayendo en la trampa más rápido de lo que hubiese pensado.

- Sé porque estas aquí, estas huyendo- dijo de manera tajante. Ahí estaba, atrapado, "pues sí que ha sido fácil", Draco estaba que no cabía en sí de alegría, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al pronunciar lentamente

- Así que por eso estas aquí Potter, estas huyendo...- Potter se puso pálido repentinamente, como si de repente se hubiese percatado de la tela de araña a su alrededor, lo que ensanchó más la sonrisa de Draco – vaya, vaya con el leoncito, me sorprendes Potter, dónde esta esa valentía de la que todos hablan?

- Pues a mí tu no me sorprendes, ya conocía la "valentía" de las serpientes – Eso, sí que no lo esperaba. "¿Desde cuando el niñato este sabe contestar?".

Draco se levantó con violencia de la silla mientras el moreno volvía a subir la varita. Se quedaron unos instantes dirigiéndose miradas de odio hasta que Harry suspiró y bajó la varita. "Pero qué esta haciendo", Draco no daba crédito¿acaso no iban a terminar como siempre¿con cinco maldiciones por cabeza, "no me jodas¿ahora él siente compasión hacia mí, lo que me faltaba". Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse directamente hacia su sala común, prefería mil veces otra misión que ver aquella cara de idiota del Cara-rajada.

- Espera – oyó decir, así que se paró – tú estabas antes – y sin más también se dirigió a la puerta. "¿Pero qué está pasando?", Draco estaba totalmente confuso. Potter estaba siendo amable o... De repente lo comprendió todo. Antes se lo estaba tomando como un juego pero el moreno no, y las palabras antes dichas volvieron a su memoria "Así que por eso estas aquí Potter, estas huyendo".Él, estaba haciendo lo mismo. No sabiendo lo que le impulsó a detenerlo, dijo sin apenas ser consciente:

- Potter, te propongo un trato- "Pero ¿qué...?" daba igual, ahora ya estaba dicho y no se iba a echar atrás. El moreno se volvió con cara de haber entendido que el cielo estaba en llamas y después dijo:

- ¿Perdona?- pregunto incrédulo Harry. En ese momento las palabras de Malfoy en sus oídos tenían el mismo sentido que...que nada, las palabras de Malfoy no tenían sentido

- ¿Que si te perdono¿por qué exactamente Potter, por ser un palurdo o por no entender lo que te he dicho?

Harry se armó de paciencia y repasó mentalmente las palabras que le había dicho el niñato engreído, seguían sin tener sentido. Su cara debía ser un libro abierto para el chico rubio porque rodó los ojos y le dijo amablemente:

- ¿Y en ti recae las vidas del mundo mágico? prefería un Hufflepuff –se metió de nuevo en la mazmorra y desde allí se escucho su gritó – ¿vas a entrar o que?- Draco pensó que ya que iba a proponerle esa idea mejor hacerlo en su terreno, así que se dirigió a la silla en la que antes estaba sentando.

"Por supuesto que voy a entrar" pensó Harry, "pero no bajo tus órdenes", Harry entró decidido y mientras el Slytherin estaba volviendo a sentarse le apartó la silla. Malfoy cayó al suelo sentado, eso sí, con mucha elegancia pudo observar Harry. Desde esa posición le dedicó una mirada de intenso odio al moreno, mientras este solo tenía apoyadas las manos en el respaldo de la silla. Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al decir:

- Lo entendí perfectamente Malfoy, así que espero que no te moleste que me ponga cómodo- acto seguido se sentó él, y queriendo tomar las riendas le dijo – a ver, habla.

Draco se levantó y se arregló la ropa con una expresión que indicaba que estaba más que molesto, pero solo se limitó a sentarse en otra silla y apoyar sus pies en la mesa. Todo ello realizado con una parsimonia que exasperaba al moreno. Era como un duelo y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Tomando con gran esfuerzo aire, Draco se dispuso a hablar:

- Los dos estamos huyendo- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, pero al ver que el moreno se disponía a responder le espetó- Oh cállate Potter, no interrumpas- y pudo comprobar la cara de frustración con que le había dejado, pero como se solía decir "La curiosidad mató al gato", en este caso, el león.

Harry estuvo a punto de mandarle una maldición al rubio por el último comentario, pero la curiosidad pudo más y se obligó a sí mismo a callarse para averiguar que se traía entre manos su enemigo, "Ya me vengaré después".

Draco estuvo encantado de que el moreno reaccionase tal y como pensaba, así que después de una pausa dramática continuo:

-Los dos estamos huyendo, pero no creo que nos estemos escondiendo de otras personas, opino que de quienes huimos es de nosotros mismos ¿no crees?- Harry no contestó, solo le seguía mirando con cara de pocos amigos, así que Draco prosiguió – no tengo ganas de andarme con rodeos Cara-rajada, así que lo diré clarito. No quiero tu amistad, de hecho te aborrezco, y creo que el sentimiento es recíproco

-No lo dudes- puntualizó Harry, "¿A dónde quiere ir a parar?"

-Bien, lo que hace más sencillo nuestro trato

-Y dices que no te quieres ir por las ramas... al grano Malfoy¿de qué trato hablas?- Draco sonrió ante la ansiedad del león

-Hablo de una especie de simbiosis, tu te descargas conmigo y yo contigo. Dejamos de fingir, no sé, pongamos un par de horas al día. Decimos lo que tenemos que decir, sin interpretar nuestro personaje como hacemos ahí fuera – dijo señalando hacia la puerta. Harry miro hacia la puerta y luego hacia él, aún sin hacer ningún comentario, ni dejar ver ninguna expresión en su rostro

-¿Hablas de qué te cuente mis...eeh...cosas y tu las tuyas?

-Muy elocuente- respondió Malfoy con sarcasmo – pero veo que captas la idea; así que era ahí dónde tenías escondido el cerebro, ya era hora de que saliera a la luz...

Harry estaba totalmente callado, mirando fijamente a Malfoy. Permaneció así un rato largo. Después, aún en silencio se levantó y fue directo hacia la puerta.

- Potter – Harry seguía andando – Potter!- ya estaba saliendo por la puerta – POTTER! Adónde te crees que vas Cara-rajada!- Harry se dio la vuelta y lo encaró

- Debes de estar de broma no!- a pesar de la cara de sorprendido del rubio siguió gritando –Tu me estas ofreciendo un trato con esas condiciones a MI? – no pudo evitar recalcar la última palabra- pero si no eres capaz de soportarme más de dos segundos y el sentimiento es recíproco no lo olvides. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a confiar en ti o a contarte nada, si no lo hago con mis amigos?

Malfoy tardó unos minutos en volver a su normal pose de indiferencia y añadió con una sonrisa:

- ¿Quién podría ser más franco que tu propio enemigo?

Ante eso Harry no pudo rebatir nada pero buscó otro alegato para hacerle comprender que aquello era más que una locura

-Muy bien, si tan seguro estás, empezarás tú, responde- Draco no pudo evitar dar dos pasos hacia atrás debido a la mirada llena de furia del moreno- ¿por qué me has propuesto esto a mí¿eh? supongo que habrá alguna otra persona con la que te lleves algo mejor que conmigo – terminó con sarcasmo. Draco, pensó que iba ser una pregunta peor, pero para aquella sí que tenía respuesta. Volvió a su pose elegante y pronunció con firmeza

- Porque te odio. Te odio desde el primer día en que te vi. Te odio por ganarme siempre cuando éramos niños. Te odio por ser "San Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico". Pero, sobre todo te odio porque me salvaste a mí cuando debía morir, te odio porque ahora tengo que seguir con vida, y te odio porque esa vida te la debo a ti y algún día tendré que devolverte el favor.

Harry escuchó la perorata en silencio. Y, hubo algo en aquellas palabras, que consiguió que entendiese la naturaleza del trato. Allí en medio de las mazmorras que tanto odiaba, apreciaba más, las palabras de su enemigo que cualquiera que le brindasen con todo el cariño sus aliados. Simplemente porque eran sinceras, no tenían máscaras, ni segundas intenciones. Solo era la verdad, aunque fuese una verdad cruel. Harry sonrió ante tal ironía y contestó:

-Yo también te odio Malfoy.


	3. Tela de araña

**3. Tela de araña**

Una nueva marca en el mapa. Había aparecido la noche anterior. Harry levantó la cabeza para comprobar que estaba amaneciendo. Otra noche en vela. Estaba tan agotado, pero se mantenía de pie, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa, a ambos lados del mapa que mostraba los últimos ataques mortífagos. Un mapa muy útil diseñado por los gemelos Weasley y modificado por Hermione. Estaba plagado de Marcas Tenebrosas señalando las zonas de lucha. Verdes, blancas y rojas. Últimamente, demasiadas rojas.

Harry suspiró mentalmente. Se disponía a coger su varita, y unos cuantos libros para trabajar cuando un ruido proveniente del final del salón lo hizo detenerse. Se volvió, para encontrarse la ya tan cotidiana imagen. El Gran Salón Comedor había sido "redecorado" como una gran base de operaciones. Zonas con diferentes cubículos para trabajar, una área amplia y despejada con una gran plataforma de suelo acolchado, estanterías hasta el techo abarrotadas de diferentes libros, y por supuesto la zona de trabajo de Harry; una larga mesa, más apartada, completamente cubierta por papeles, libros, mapas, objetos...Harry la odiaba.

Al ruido le siguieron varios gritos y destellos de luz de diferentes colores. Todas las personas de la sala habían abandonado sus quehaceres y dirigían sus miradas curiosas hacia el alboroto. Harry no podía ver bien desde su posición, así comenzó a acercarse. Según se aproximaba, pudo distinguir con mayor claridad la naturaleza de los gritos, y las voces de quienes provenían, así que bajó la cabeza con cansancio y aceleró sus pasos. Después de girar varias veces en el laberinto que creaban los cubículos, llegó a su destino.

Dos personas con las respiraciones agitadas por el cansancio, se encontraban una frente a otra con las varitas en alto. A su alrededor se encontraban varias manchas negras en las paredes, seguramente del impacto de algún hechizo, y pequeñas hogueras salían de algunos papeles del suelo. Aún no se habían enterado de la presencia del moreno, que miraba la escena serio sin saber bien como intervenir. La figura más alta se echó algunos mechones descolocados hacia atrás con movimientos elegantes, y pronunció despacio:

- ¿Necesitas más alicientes para devolverme el libro, Comadreja? Estoy seguro, que te sentaría bien un brazo menos – Malfoy intentaba serenarse y volver a su máscara fría. Harry no comprendía como se había dejado alterar tanto. Era algo en lo que se había fijado gracias al peculiar trato hecho con el rubio. A Malfoy no le afectaba nada, o por lo menos, no dejaba ver que le afectaba.

Su contrincante también se echó el pelo hacia atrás, su melena pelirroja pareció moverse como el fuego, no fue tan elegante como el del rubio, pero tenía algo igual de atrayente.

-¿Para qué necesitas un libro de magia oscura¿Queriendo volver a las viejas costumbres Hurón?- "Ginny siempre golpeando dónde más duele" pensó Harry

- Bueno por como agarras ese libro, yo diría que vuelves a buscar un nuevo "diario" como en segundo año¿no? – "Pero Malfoy siempre ha tenido mejor puntería". La pelirroja no tardó en mandar una nueva maldición tras oír aquello. Su adversario estaba ya preparado, pero fue Harry quien intervino, desviando la maldición con un gesto cansado. Eso hizo girar ambas cabezas hacia él, Ginny bajó la mirada avergonzada, pero Malfoy se le quedó mirando sereno.

-Esto Harry...eh..yo lo siento. Es que el hurón...- la pelirroja trato de excusarse, mientras seguía aferrando el libro para mantenerlo lejos del otro chico

San Potter al rescate, como no.

Oye niñato, quieres callarte –Ginny volvió a levantar la varita

_Accio libro _– pronunció Harry. El libro voló hacia sus manos, y el moreno lo tomó y comenzó a pasar las hojas despacio. Era un libro de magia oscura, tal y como había dicho Ginny, pero Harry nunca lo había visto en el castillo. Habían conseguido una gran colección arrebatados a los mortífagos, y muchas veces Harry los estudiaba para saber a que se enfrentaba. Pero aquel que tenía en sus manos no era uno de aquellos. Harry lo cerró de golpe, y después simplemente se dio la vuelta para irse.

Harry...- dijo débilmente Ginny

¡Potter! – gritó Malfoy, pero el moreno no se detuvo así que envió una maldición

_Protego _– Harry no se molestó ni en darse la vuelta, y todavía de espaldas dijo- Quieto- después continuó andando

* * *

- ¿Es tuyo verdad? – dijo el moreno – Me refiero a que no lo hemos cogido nosotros, es de tu familia

- Sí

Volvían a estar en las mazmorras, en las posiciones de siempre. Draco recostado en su silla, con las piernas sobre una de las mesas y Harry de pie, apoyado contra una mesa y los brazos cruzados.

- Me lo vas a devolver – Harry notó que más que una petición, el rubio se lo estaba ordenando.

Algún día, supongo.

Potter

¿De qué trata el libro? – lo preguntó como si fuese una novela, sabiendo que seguramente guardaba bastantes hechizos de la familia Malfoy. El rubio levantó una ceja, y sonrió

La norma Potter, siempre te olvidas – "Mierda" maldijo interiormente Harry – Una pregunta por turno, y tu ya has gastado la tuya, que pena.- "¿Por qué aceptaría una norma así?"

Vale, tu turno Malfoy pregunta lo que quieras –dijo con aire resignado

¿A qué vino la escenita de la mañana? Pensé que no tardarías en darle la razón a tu amada pobretona, sin embargo...

No soy vuestra niñera. Por mí como si queréis mataros en el campo de Quiddicht a medianoche. Yo solo me encargo de que no os maten en el campo de batalla, por lo demás...

Vaya que frío y cruel te has vuelto...Creo que soy una buena influencia para ti –asintió irónicamente el Slytherin. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa sarcástica, era su turno de preguntar:

¿Por qué te ha afectado tanto la pelea con Ginny? Durante todos los meses que has estado aquí te has peleado con casi todo nuestro bando, por no decir específicamente con todos los Weasley; pero nunca te había visto tan alterado. Malfoy aparto la mirada y la dirigió a un punto de la pared:

Es esa pobretona. Ella me exaspera, incluso más que tu amigo comadreja.

¿Pero, por qué? – Harry se dio cuenta de que eran dos preguntas, pero esperó que no se diese cuenta y la respondiese también.

No ha todos nos cae tan bien para meternos en su habitación por las noches...- Draco observó divertido la reacción del moreno, que se le había quedado fijamente con expresión de sorpresa – vaya realmente pensabas que nadie lo sabía ¿eh?. Harry apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y desvió la mirada, hasta que oyó la risa de Malfoy y volvió a encararlo – no pasa nada Potter, creo que soy el único que lo sabe, aunque deberías ser más sigiloso – dijo una vez más con ironía

Quizás debería intentar aprender de ti, ya que parece que muy pocos saben lo de tus salidas nocturnas en busca de cualquier presa –Harry no pudo evitar recalcar la palabra "cualquier". Era el turno ahora del rubio de sorprenderse, y Harry nunca se cansaba de atrapar a la araña en su propia tela- ¡oh¿De verdad creías que pasabas inadvertido? – habló con el mismo cinismo antes utilizado por el Slytherin – Pero si la presencia del gran Draco Malfoy no deja nunca indiferente a las multitudes entre las que se mezcla.

Draco se había quedado sin habla¿cómo responder ante eso?. En realidad, él sí que estaba convencido de que sus incursiones al pueblo para buscar amantes de una noche no eran conocimiento de nadie. Y allí se encontraba aquel Gryffindor orgulloso, que no solo sabía lo de sus salidas, sino que había insinuado la condición de sus presas:

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Vamos, se supone que tengo que ser vuestro líder.¿Qué clase de líder sería sino me encargase de "velar por vuestro sueño"? – rió el moreno

San Potter – sonrió resignado Draco mirando hacia el suelo. Pero de repente se le encendió una bombilla en la mente – ¿Y entre esa tarea de velar por nosotros se encuentra la de conocer personalmente la gente con la que nos relacionamos? – Harry se atragantó un poco con su risa, y apartó la cara algo sonrojado- ¿cuántas veces me has seguido Potter? Porque para saber que no solo me acuesto con mujeres han tenido que ser un par de veces...

Yo...- Harry trató de recobrar la compostura, no pensaba reconocer ante el rubio que había sido otra vez pillado – Todo el mundo conoce los gustos de los Slytherin. Siempre se comentaba en el colegio vuestras fiestas nocturnas en las que daba igual con quien te acostases – vale no era toda la verdad, pero tampoco estaba mintiendo del todo. Malfoy no se lo tragó pero no siguió insistiendo porque ya había cazado al Gryffindor, así que respondió:

Ah sí, eran buenos tiempos. Los Slytherin sí que sabíamos divertirnos, no intentábamos ser unos mojigatos como en las otras casas. Más de una vez pensé que era otra cualidad más que debía encontrar el Sombrero Seleccionador para mandarnos allí – Harry recordó en un flash rápido la escena en la que el Sombrero le sugería pertenecer a Slytherin, pero borró esa imagen sacudiendo la cabeza y dijo sonriendo:

Además de la arrogancia y el egocentrismo ¿no?

Exacto – terminó Draco – venga Potter un día te llevo conmigo al pueblo para que lo pruebes- el Slytherin no podía evitar meterse con el moreno. Harry se ruborizó, pero nunca perdería el orgullo de león, así que contestó:

¿Estas seguro Malfoy? –sonrió Harry - Creo que perderías a muchos pretendientes contra mí, soy el Niño-Que-Vivió – Draco no se esperaba esa respuesta pero cuando iba a contestar se oyó en alguna parte del castillo las campanas de un reloj, anunciando las tres de la mañana.

Harry volvió a sonreír y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la mazmorra. Mientras la cruzaba añadió:

-Buenas noches Malfoy

* * *

**N/A: **Hola!En primer lugar perdón, perdón,perdón por tardar!es que estuve con los examenes finales, y entre las juergas de celebración y todo...Bueno de momento he conseguido subir otro capítulo más, pero tengo que advertir que me quedo un poco raro. Decidí que fuese un poco más tranquilo, para no empezar con el trato de forma muy fuerte, weno ya lo vereis XDD Pero prometo que en el futuro pondré cosas más interesantes. Como paso mucho tiempo no me acuerdo si contesté a vuestros reviews (aunque creo que sí), pero de todas formas muuuuchiiiiiiiiiiisiiiiiiiiiiiiiimaaaaaaaaaaassssssssss graaacciaaaaaaaaassss por ellos de verdad!y lo siento otra vez por tardar!weno espero no decepcionaros demasiado con este capítulos. Muchos bss!


	4. Maldiciones

**N/A: **Siento la tardanza (explicaciones al final) Solo una pequeña cosita, los hechizos y maldiciones que no os suenen son invención mía. Y creo q debo poner un disclaimer no?(un poco tarde). Al final del capítulo más cosas.

**Disclaimer (tardío): **Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, y por supuesto no gano dinero de ninguna forma con esto, solo gano entretenerme un rato XDD

* * *

**4. Maldiciones**

-Genial, sencillamente genial – se dijo Draco a sí mismo. Levantó un poco su brazo izquierdo para observarlo más de cerca. El corte comenzaba a manchar toda la manga de la camisa.

-¡Me debéis la factura de la tintorería! – dijo a las personas que se encontraban a su espalda. Como respuesta obtuvo un chorro de maldiciones, que chocaron contra el improvisado escudo de piedra tras el cual se había protegido.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, y recostaba su espalda contra la piedra; las maldiciones hicieron saltar trozos de roca y polvo. Draco inspiró hondo y lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_ por encima de su cabeza. No tuvo la necesidad de saber si había acertado, ya que poco después escuchó el ruido de un peso al caer.

- Bueno en realidad, creo que me debéis toda la camisa – volvió a decir para él. No era el aspecto que debía tener un Malfoy, estaba cubierto de polvo, y la camisa estaba hecha jirones, pero en ese momento a Draco le pareció un precio pequeño por haber conseguido otro de aquellos libros. Esta vez no estaba seguro si era de hechizos o de pociones, o mismo de dibujos; lo único que le importaba era que tenía otro libro de su familia.

. ¿Se puede saber que narices estas haciendo Malfoy!- Harry se había sentando de un salto a su lado, esquivando también varias maldiciones- ¡esto no era parte de tu misión!

- Potter – dijo algo sorprendido el rubio, pero pronto se repuso - ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Tú no intervenías en esta¿no se supone que estabas en no sé qué lugar misterioso con la Sangre sucia y la Comadreja?

Draco estaba bastante enfadado, aunque no sabía si era por la intervención de San Potter o por haberse dejado descubrir tan fácilmente. Harry giró su cabeza con lentitud hacia el rubio, y se le quedó mirando incrédulo. Por el contrario que el Slytherin, el sí sabía porque estaba molesto: el niñato engreído había hecho lo que le daba la gana y había puesto en peligro la misión, por no hablar de a todos sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué, qué? Desde cuando YO tengo que darte explicaciones a TI – Harry iba a continuar pero una maldición volvió a impactar contra el muro.- no es momento para seguir con esta apasionante discusión contigo Malfoy. Sígueme – ordenó con decisión Harry. El Gryffindor notó como Draco iba a protestar, pero no le dio oportunidad, giró de nuevo su cabeza hacia a él, y de una forma que no dejaba oportunidad a las replicas repitió – Que me sigas.

Harry le dio la espalda, y se levantó lo suficiente para echar un rápido vistazo a los mortífagos del otro lado de la habitación. Se encontraban en una antigua casa abandonada, la mitad de las salas estaban sucias y llenas de escombros; era uno de los lugares que estaban sirviendo de escondite a los aliados del Señor Tenebroso. Harry solo tenía una palabra en su mente "Mierda, mierda, mierda...", pero su cara solo reflejaba determinación. Sin mirar hacia el rubio cogió su brazo y cerró los ojos, escuchó un grito proveniente del Slytherin pero tenía que concentrarse. Por su parte, Draco no había podido evitar ese grito de dolor cuando sintió como le agarraban el brazo herido. Estuvo a punto de golpear al moreno, cuando lo vio con aquella expresión seria y los ojos cerrados. Draco se estremeció, pero sacudió la cabeza intentando desechar esos pensamientos. Iba a intentar zafarse del agarre del Gryffindor cuando lo escuchó hablar:

- _Derenca dúo_

Al momento dos imágenes perfectas de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban agachadas de igual manera delante de ellos. Copias. Levantaron la cabeza dejando ver unos ojos vacíos. No eran más que envoltorios.

- ¿Has hecho un hechizo espejo? – preguntó Draco al moreno- Vamos Potter, son mortífagos, puede que no sean muy listos pero no creo que...- antes de que terminase la frase las copias fantasmas de ambos echaron a correr hacia un lado de la habitación, a una orden de Harry. Miles de maldiciones les siguieron, y poco después los mortífagos corrían tras los falsos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy

- Ellos no piensan Malfoy – dicho esto Harry volvió a agarrar al Slytherin por el brazo, ignorando otra vez el grito de dolor – Debemos llegar a la línea límite de aparición.

Draco apretó fuerte las mandíbulas debido al dolor. Intentó zafarse nuevamente pero el moreno echó a correr arrastrándolo con él. Corrieron por multitud de pasillos laberínticos, hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín delante de la casa. Atravesaron la maleza que llenaba el terreno, y justo cuando comenzaban a internarse en el bosque colindante, sintieron que volvían a ser perseguidos. "Lógico, ya debieron descubrir el engaño" pensó Harry.

Estaban muy cerca de la línea, en poco tiempo podrían aparecerse en algún lugar seguro, pero los mortífagos avanzaban veloces y comenzaban a rodearlos. "Vamos, vamos" rezaba interiormente el Gryffindor; una maldición destrozó un árbol justo a su derecha. "Otro paso más...¡ah¡Ahí está!", Harry reconoció la piedra marcada que mostraba la frontera.

Justo cuando comenzaba a entrar en el terreno, giró su cabeza para observar al rubio. Malfoy parecía concentrado únicamente en correr y en proteger algo contra su pecho. A Harry se le congeló la sangre cuando vio que una maldición iba a impactar justo contra Draco. Sin parase a pensar tiró de él, haciendo perder el equilibrio al Sly, e introduciéndolo en la zona segura. La maldición siguió su rumbo y terminó por impactar en su hombro. Harry sintió arder la zona herida, y reprimió un grito que parecía querer salir de su garganta.

A Draco solo le había dado tiempo a ver como el hechizo pegaba en el hombro de su compañero, e inconscientemente aferró el brazo que lo mantenía sujeto, y se apareció llevándose consigo al moreno. Cayeron ambos en algún lugar del Bosque Prohibido.

Harry se apretaba el hombro y se retorcía contra el suelo. Tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y reprimía gritos que se ahogaban en su boca. Harry sentía como si le hubiesen inyectado cristal líquido en las venas. Partía desde la herida y comenzaba a extenderse por todo el hombro, tejiendo minúsculas redes de cristal, desgarrando todo a su paso. Lo ultimó que oyó fue un "Mierda Potter" que le llegó de forma muy lejana y distorsionada...

* * *

- Y seguro que tu no tuviste nada que ver con su estado¿no? No me lo creo

- Mira niñata me da igual lo que creas, nadie te ha preguntado

- Todo esto es culpa tuya, y tu estas ahí de pie como si contigo no fuera la cosa

- ¿Mi culpa? Nadie le mandó a San Potter venir a realizar su papel de "Salvador del mundo mágico". La única culpa es suya por andar arriesgando su pellejo

- Desde luego yo te hubiese dejado morir, o mejor te hubiese entregado otra vez a los mortífagos...seguro que estarían contentos en volver a tenerte entre sus filas

- ¡Ginny!

- ¡Es verdad Hermione! Solo nos ha traído problemas desde que llegó, no sé aún como Harry...

- ¿No sabes aún¿Vaya y con _todo_ el tiempo que pasáis juntos no ha tenido la oportunidad de aclarártelo¿O estáis demasiado ocupados?

- Serás...

- Ya basta – Harry se incorporó de la camilla, reprimiendo las punzadas de dolor. Estaba, como no, en la enfermería, pero en una habitación aislada del resto de las camillas. Por las ventanas solo se filtraba oscuridad y la única luz provenía de una pequeña lámpara en una de las mesillas. Harry levantó la vista hacia las personas que habían estado discutiendo mientras ponía los pies en el suelo para bajarse de la camilla.

- Harry no deberías... – corrió a su lado Hermione – aún estas muy débil

- Estoy bien Herm.

- Estaba tan preocupada – la castaña dejó a un lado sus cuidados y se desahogó abrazándolo

- ¡Auch! vale, vale, tranquila – dijo Harry mientras le devolvía con dificultad el abrazo

- Harry...- pronunció Ginny entre aliviada y preocupada – ¡No vuelvas a darme otro susto así! Y todo por el maldito hurón que...-la frase se quedó a medias porque cuando la pelirroja iba a señalar al objeto de sus quejas no lo encontró por ningún sitio - ¡Lo que faltaba! Se ha ido

- Ginny te he dicho que ya basta. Te he advertido en numerosas ocasiones que dejes de pelearte con Malfoy. No tienes que tratar con él, ni lidiar con él; de eso me encargo yo

- Pero es que...

- ¿Qué ha pasado Herm? – cortó Harry deliberadamente

- No estoy muy segura – comenzó dudosa – Después de que fueses a ayudarlos, Ron y yo volvimos aquí. Poco a poco fueron llegando miembros de la misión, y por último llegó Ginny. Ella nos dijo que habías dado orden de volver, pero que tu acababas de entrar en la casa. Tardabas demasiado y comenzamos a preocuparnos. Íbamos a salir otra vez hacia la mansión cuando vimos que Malfoy te traía desde del bosque. Nos dijo que te había dado una maldición, y no dijo nada más.

- ¿Cómo están los otros¿hubo alguna...-

- No, ninguna Marca Roja – intervino Ginny – hay alguno que esta herido, pero de forma leve- Harry asintió y le preguntó esta vez a la pelirroja

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Los cogimos a tiempo. Tenías razón iban a asaltar el pueblo esta noche. Nos adelantamos a su ataque y los pillamos desprevenidos. Aún así reaccionaron rápido y muchos consiguieron escapar, estábamos terminando cuándo nos dimos cuenta de la ausencia de Malfoy. Los mortífagos también se percataron, porque fueron tras él; seguramente creyeron que sería un buen trofeo para su señor... – dijo con malicia, Harry endureció la mirada, así que Ginny concluyó – me refiero tras el fracaso de la misión, para evitar que se desquitase con ellos. Malfoy entró en la mansión, esperamos un rato pero no aparecía, y los mortífagos que huyeron volvieron poco después con refuerzos. No nos quedó más remedio que llamarte. Bueno y el resto...ya lo sabes.

Harry asintió de nuevo. Las chicas lo miraban aún apenadas por el estado en que se encontraba, así que el moreno se obligó a relajar su expresión.

- Esta bien- les sonrió – no ha pasado nada grave, al final todo salió más o menos bien – Hermione y Ginny rieron suavemente

- ¿Más o menos bien? – repitió Hermione – Tienes un concepto muy extraño de lo que es salir bien las cosas

- Bueno yo diría optimista en lugar de extraño – volvió a sonreír Harry de aquella manera tan suya, consiguiendo que la tensión del momento pasase a mejor vida. Las chicas volvieron a reír ahora mucho más tranquilas

- ¿Y Ron?

-¡Ah! Ya sabes como es mi hermanito, como no andaba quieto aquí lo mandamos ayudar algún lugar del castillo. Creo que está ayudando con los heridos.

- Bueno, creo que deberíais ir con él, y decirle que ya no tiene de qué preocuparse – dijo mientras se levantaba – y después creo que todos deberíais ir a la cama.

- Pero...- comenzaron las dos al unísono

- Es una orden – terminó con una sonrisa – Ha sido un día...noche...bueno, ha sido muy largo y creo que todos nos merecemos un descanso

- ¿Tu te vas a ir a dormir? –preguntó incrédula Hermione

- Sí, voy a ir a dormir mamá – volvió a bromear Harry. Ambas volvieron a reír.

- Muy bien, entonces buenas noches Harry – dijo la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Sí, buenas noches Harry – repitió Ginny pero con un beso más largo. Harry sonrió y asintió a modo de despedida también. Las Gryffindors salieron de la habitación de la enfermería y dejaron la puerta abierta para que el moreno pudiese salir hacia su habitación.

Harry se quedó mirando hacia el hueco de la puerta y esperó el tiempo que le pareció prudente para tener vía libre. Se iría a su habitación claro que sí, pero antes comprobaría la otra versión de los hechos.

* * *

Dijo la contraseña y nada pasó. La pared de piedra negra seguía impertérrita. La repitió, y la pared continuó allí. Levantó el brazo para golpearla, pero el dolor hizo que emitiese un gruñido y apoyase el puño con suavidad. Se acercó a la pared y apoyó su frente en ella mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. Después:

- _Ábrete _– pronunció en pársel. No se hizo esperar, pronto el trozo de piedra desapareció y se encontró frente a un pasillo poco iluminado, que atravesó de forma resuelta. Llegó a la sala común de Slytherin.

- Has cambiado la contraseña – dijo de manera solemne.

El rubio se dio la vuelta sorprendido, "¿Cómo ha entrado?" pensó.

No llevaba mucho tiempo en la sala común. Después de que el moreno se despertase en la enfermería, se había ido contrariado del lugar; aunque todavía no sabía porque se había enfadado.

- No pretenderás que deje vía libre a cualquiera que decida vengarse porque por mi culpa han herido al "niño de sus ojos" –dijo con una sonrisa irónica, mientras le daba la espalda.

- Fue tu culpa –aseveró con rotundidad

- Nadie te mando ponerte en medio

- Te podían haber matado. Podría haber sido un _Avada_ – la voz del moreno comenzaba alterarse, como él mismo – y te da igual

- Y tú te sacrificaste por mí. Que bonito

- Ya veo que no te importa tu vida

- Potter...- pronunció Malfoy con un deje de paciencia

- ¡O si no te importa la tuya, la de los otros!. ¿Desobedeciste órdenes, entraste en la casa! – Malfoy volvió a interrumpirlo con un "Potter" un poco más fuerte, pero Harry lo ignoró y siguió casi gritando

- ¡Podría haber muerto cualquiera¿Y todo para qué¿eh¡dime¿Vale la pena sacrificar tu vida o la de uno de los nuestros por un capricho? – reclamó mientras señalaba el libro -¿EH¡Contesta!

- ¡POTTER!

- ¡QUÉ! – Harry respiraba agitadamente debido al enfado

- No puedes salvarlos a todos

-¿Qué..? –aquello paralizó unos segundos al moreno. Se habría esperado cualquier contestación menos algo así

- Es una guerra Potter. Muere gente en ambos bandos, y tu no puedes salvarlos a todos

- ¿Pretendes que los deje morir¿qué no haga nada?

- Pretendo que te des cuenta de que no es culpa tuya que mueran. Y no puedes cargar con todos

- Sí que es mi culpa. Ellos pelean por mí –a Harry cada vez le parecía más irreal aquella situación¿Malfoy estaba consolándolo?

-¡Ja! Mentira...-contestó incrédulo – ellos pelean por sí mismos. Para tener un futuro, no por ti. No te creía tan egocéntrico...

- Son responsabilidad mía. Yo los estoy arrastrando a esta guerra. Soy yo el culpable...

- Tu no empezaste esta guerra Potter – volvió a interrumpir- Solo luchas para defenderte y atacas para sobrevivir. Morirá más gente- Harry levantó la mirada hacia al rubio- Y gente importante para ti, y no podrás evitarlo. Pero no será tu culpa.

La respiración de Harry volvía a ser agitada. ¿Cómo no iba a ser su culpa? Se negaba aceptarlo. Si moría la gente que quería y el no los salvaba...La idea se le hacía insoportable. Se imaginaba perdiendo a Ron, o a Hermione, o a...

- ¡No¡No puedo! – saltó de nuevo el Gryffindor – No puedo dejarlos morir por mi culpa.¡Prefiero morir yo antes de que alguien más muera por mí!

-¡Perfecto¡Pues muere! –dijo ya molesto Draco – Muere tu, el único que es necesario en esta batalla.¿No hay una profecía o algo parecido que dice que tú debes vencer al Señor Oscuro? Vaya chorrada ¿no, si fueses tú el único capaz de eso no expondrías tu vida a la ligera. Debe ser otro...

Draco observó con satisfacción como sus palabras caían en la terca cabeza de su "enemigo". Casi no podía creer que al chico le costase tanto no arriesgar su vida por los demás. Era tan, tan Griffindor que exasperaba.

- Si tú mueres, entonces si que ya no habrá futuro. Tu sacrificio solo valdrá para ganar tiempo, no para ganar la guerra. No digo que abandones a su suerte a los demás, si no que dejes de hacerte el maldito héroe altruista.

Harry parecía sopesar las palabras del Slytherin. Aquella escena le resultaba del todo irrisoria. Su antiguo enemigo de la infancia, le abría los ojos con palabras crueles y no solo conseguía calmarlo, si no que comenzaba a aceptarlas. Ante tal idea a Harry no le quedó más remedio que reír.

- Debería ser más Slytherin

- ¡Bff! Imposible, eres demasiado Gryffindor – bufó el rubio

- En realidad, fue la primera opción del Sombrero – comentó por lo bajo.

Draco arqueó una ceja y lo miró interesado. No sabiendo porque anotó eso mentalmente. Después le dio la espalda, y camino hacia una mesa entre sofás próximos a la chimenea. En ella, había un pequeño cofre rectangular, de madera tosca que el chico abrió de un tirón seco. Revolvió un rato en pequeñas botellitas de vidrio, que tintinearon al chocar. Levantó a la altura de los ojos una con un líquido amarillento, y luego se la lanzó a Harry. Este la miró unos segundos, y luego se la bebió de un trago. No sabía como recordaba aquella poción de todas las que había hecho en las clases con Snape, pero se acordaba; y una poción que calmaba el dolor provocado por maldiciones en ese momento no le iba nada mal.

-Gracias – ante aquello el rubio volvió a arquear una ceja

-¿De verdad? Creí que no te dolía, si dejabas que la Sangre sucia te abrazase y andabas tan contento hablando con ellas.

-Nunca se me dio mal fingir

-Ya. Me tuve que ir porque si tenía que seguir viendo aquello creía que iba a vomitar

-Pero te quedaste hasta que desperté...-dijo Harry dándose cuenta por primera vez

-Eh...no. Solo fue que no me dejaron ir. –contestó algo incómodo el Slytherin

Harry sonrió a la espalda del rubio. Este se desabrochaba la camisa pensando en porque le había azorado tanto aquella frase. Se bajó un lado de la camisa dejando el hombro al descubierto para después deslizar con cuidado el brazo herido. Harry se había quedado pasmado mirando al Slytherin y notó un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, pero reaccionó a tiempo apartando la vista. Después aún algo ido se fijó en su mano izquierda manchada de sangre. La mano con la que lo había agarrado en la huída, hasta ese momento no se acordaba de la herida del otro. Caminó hasta situarse al lado de Draco.

- Porque no te curaron en la enfermería – dijo mientras observaba el profundo corte que el otro tenía en el antebrazo

- Vamos que iban a curarme. Además estaban demasiado preocupados por algo, no sé muy bien porqué – ironía otra vez – haz algo útil y pásame la botella roja.

Pero Harry no se movió. Al percatarse de esto, Draco iba a comenzar a gritarle de nuevo pero miró al moreno y se quedó nuevamente en shock. Este tenía la vista fija en su pecho. Draco se tensó.

- Ya sé que estoy bueno Potter, pero si sigues así vas a empezar a babear

Comentó arrastrando las palabras de forma arrogante. Pero Harry no se inmutó, seguía con la mirada clavada en él con una expresión seria. "Pero que mira tanto" pensó Draco, y de repente lo recordó. Se volvió a cerrar la camisa y desvió la mirada, "Las había olvidado", se volvió a decir. Eso pareció traer a la realidad a Harry.

- ¿De qué son esas cicatrices Malfoy? – el moreno había visto como largas cicatrices en diagonal atravesaban el tórax del Slytherin. Iban desde el cuello serpenteando de forma irregular por la piel, hasta encontrarse todas en un mismo punto que debía ser el corazón del chico.

- _Cruciatus signum_ – contestó con una media sonrisa Draco. Una sonrisa amarga le pareció a Harry. El Gryffindor permaneció durante unos segundos quieto mirándolo, mientras Draco había reconstruido su máscara de indiferencia. Iba a contestar con un nuevo sarcasmo cuando el moreno se volteó y caminó hacia la salida. Antes de salir de la sala común se apoyó en una de las paredes del pasillo.

Draco respiró hondo preparándose. No quería oírlo. No quería oír compasión, ni tristeza, y menos que viniese en la voz del moreno. Tampoco quería hablar sobre ello, todavía no. Por eso se sobresaltó cuando oyó la pregunta de Harry:

-¿Qué?

- Te he preguntado por la contraseña Malfoy

- Ah...- parpadeó confuso, y lo miró. Harry estaba mirando hacia la salida de espaldas a él - ...es _Imagocrystallus_

Harry giró la cabeza rápido para mirarlo.

- ¿La maldición que me dio?

Draco asintió sonriendo. "No tenía otra cosa en la cabeza", se dijo a sí mismo. Harry acabo devolviéndole media sonrisa y después concluyó

- Cámbiala...por tu bien.

* * *

**N/A 2: **Hola!q tal?Bueno disculpas otra vez por haber tardado tanto, pero ya he terminado selectividad (bien!), las notas (bien!), y las celebraciones (oohh!); así que por mi retraso en la publicación intenté hacer el capítulo más largo, porque estuve repasando los anteriores y los notaba muy flojos. Espero no haberos aburrido demasiado. Muchas, muchas, y muchas (nunca me cansaré de decirlo) gracias por vuestros reviews; en serio me alegran un montón. Y hablando de reviews ahora toca la parte bochornosa!Al fin me he enterado de lo que era Seme/uke, si es que cuando digo que soy novata...(u.u'), por eso muchas gracias tambien por vuestra paciencia y por habermelo explicado, y por favor, si veis que hay mas expresiones de estas que necesitaría saber, porfiiiii decídmelas . También respondiendo a lo que me preguntasteis en los reviews (que no me olvido) todavía no se que hacer con esos dos!Que opinais? H/D o D/H? Tendré que pensarlo... Bueno gracias otra vez por leer, bss! 


	5. Nueva misión

**N/A: **Comentarios al final del capítulo, que ya que soy una pesada para actualizar, no voy a serlo también enrollandome al principio. Solo decir que este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerle esta historia, pero sobretodo a la gente que me ha dejado reviews porque de verdad me animan a seguir con esto. Así que muchos bss!

**Disclaimer (tardío): **Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, y por supuesto no gano dinero de ninguna forma con esto, solo gano entretenerme un rato .

* * *

**5. Nueva misión**

- De verdad Herm, que Harry tarda mucho

- Ron no te pongas histérico, dijo que lo esperásemos aquí y eso es lo que vamos a hacer

- Pero no es normal Herm, se fue por la mañana y llevamos en esta mesa como tres horas. Le debe de haber pasado algo.

- A lo mejor lo atacó un _heliópata_ – sugirió la voz soñadora de Luna Lovegood. Hermione bufó ante aquella disparatada idea, y Ron se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido a la chica. Pero al escuchar una voz tras ellos se voltearon rápidamente.

- Vamos Luna, no pensarás que yo me dejaría ganar por un _heliópata_ ¿no? – Harry se aproximaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa en la cara y todos respiraron aliviados sonoramente, aunque unos más que otros. El rubio apoyado en una pared, que hasta el momento se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación se destensó disimuladamente. Ante aquella reacción, el moreno se mostró indignado, pero aún con una sonrisa dijo- ¡Estabais convencidos de que regresaría con un brazo menos o uno de más!

- Bueno Harry reconoce que tienes cierta adicción a los problemas – contestó una alegre Ginny Weasley mientras se acercaba a él

- Además de mucha curiosidad que te acaba metiendo en más problemas – contribuyó Hermione

- Eres demasiado impulsivo...- siguió Luna como si acabase de recordar algo que había olvidado

- Y a todo eso hay que añadirle la cantidad de amigos que haces a tu paso y que están encantados de terminar con tu vida – terminó Ron con una sonrisa irónica

-Vaya que cantidad de halagos. Creo que me voy a ruborizar – alegó Harry con una media sonrisa. Después todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Draco rodó los ojos. Esa gente era más estúpida de lo que recordaba. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que el moreno no se estaba riendo con sinceridad? Se le veía preocupado y enfadado. Cualquiera que le mirase directamente a aquellos ojos verdes se habría dado cuenta por muchas sonrisas encantadoras que este pusiera. Draco se revolvió incómodo. "¿Pero qué me pasa?" se indignó ante sus propios pensamientos. Debía ser aquella escena que lo hacía salir de sus casillas se convenció a sí mismo, así que antes de seguir pensando cosas raras decidió terminar con aquello de una vez.

- Que enternecedor – pronunció arrastrando las palabras como era habitual en él. Draco consiguió lo que quería. Todos terminaron de reír, y Harry levantó su mirada como reparando en él por primera vez. Aquello no sabiendo porqué le produjo una punzada al rubio, pero este no dejo mostrar señal alguna en su rostro; y simplemente se acomodó en una de las sillas.

- Y dinos¡oh! San Potter, nos has reunido aquí para realizar esta telenovela o era para algo realmente importante. No quisiera dar a entender que vuestra compañía me molesta...- el rubio se poso un dedo en la barbilla como meditando algo y después continuó- ...pero en realidad sí que me molesta así que; ¿podrías acabar para no perder más mi tiempo?

- Yo también me alegro de verte Malfoy – contestó Harry con una sonrisa sincera.

Aquello terminó por alterar por completo al rubio que se quedó paralizado en mitad de su acción de apoyar los pies en otra silla, y le dirigió una mirada confundida al Gryffindor. Este arqueó una ceja y mantuvo su sonrisa mirándolo divertido.

Harry borró la sonrisa y la sustituyó por una expresión decidida, después miró hacia los demás. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, y Draco Malfoy; en la cara de cada uno de ellos se reflejaba la inquietud y la curiosidad por saber por qué razón los había reunido allí.

- Esta mañana he estado en las ruinas del castillo de Godric Gryffindor – todos pegaron un pequeño salto al oír aquello – y allí encontré esto – terminó Harry mostrando un objeto dorado unido a una cadena que este mantenía sujeta entre sus dedos.

Tenía forma alargada, del tamaño de una pluma; la luz arrancaba pequeños reflejos dorados de su superficie, y en su parte superior había gravado un gran grifo con las alas desplegadas. Colgaba de una larga cadena dorada, que de haber sido colgada del cuello de una persona hubiese llegado hasta la cintura.

- Es una daga... – continuó Harry, y a la vez que hablaba la sacó de aquella funda confirmando sus palabras, dejando al descubierto el filo de una hoja de metal también dorada que acababa uniéndose al mango con el dibujo del grifo. Después de aquella demostración la volvió a enfundar y la dejó encima de la mesa, donde recibió las miradas sorprendidas de todos. Harry volvió a hablar – ...y el quinto horrocrux

Ahora sí que todos mostraban expresiones de auténtica sorpresa salvo que el objeto de esas miradas ya no era la daga, si no el propio Harry.

-¿Qué qué? – preguntó Ron con un pequeño grito - ¿Para eso te has ido esta mañana sin decirnos nada¿Para buscar el horrocrux?

- ¿Has ido solo Harry?- completó Hermione, pero no esperó a la respuesta por parte del moreno - ¿Cómo se te ocurre?Podría haberte pasado algo o...

- Podría haber muerto – siguió Harry con una media sonrisa.

- No tiene gracia Harry – dijo Ginny molesta

Harry respiró profundamente y se calmó a sí mismo interiormente. Que lo tratasen con tanta condescendencia aún conseguía alterarlo, pero no se lo dejaría ver a sus amigos.

- Lo sé Ginny, pero como veis no me ha pasado nada, estoy enterito y a salvo

- Pero ese no es motivo para que vayas arriesgando tu vida, si nos hubieses dicho lo que te proponías alguno te podría haber acompañado y...

- No necesitaba vuestra ayuda – dijo Harry con dureza, pero al percatarse de sus palabras se corrigió – quiero decir que no pienso arriesgar la vida de nadie más.

Draco entrecerró los ojos con recelo, al notar aquel leve cambio en el moreno, pero los demás no parecieron darse cuenta. Harry no podía decírselo, no podía decirle a las personas que ahora tenía enfrente preocupadas y que él mismo tanto quería; que le estorbarían en aquella misión. No había sido un acto altruista. Aún se acordaba de las palabras que el Slytherin le había brindado y había llegado a la conclusión de que estas eran correctas.

Pero en aquella situación no podía haber hecho otra cosa que ir solo al castillo. Aquel horrocrux en efecto había sido muy difícil y peligroso de conseguir. Este había sido resguardado con innumerables trampas y maldiciones por parte del Señor Tenebroso. Si Harry hubiese ido con más compañía hubiese tenido que estar pendiente de sus amigos, y seguramente esa falta de concentración se pagaría con la vida de alguno de ellos. Harry aún sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto, se sentía realmente culpable: era la primera vez que no lo acompañaban.

- Escuchad: sé que tenéis razón y que no hice bien en que no contar con vosotros, pero ahora ya está hecho y...- Harry no estaba seguro de decirlo- ...y en el futuro seréis informados si alguna otra locura se me ocurre. –

"Es la mayor mentira que he escuchado jamás", pensaron al mismo tiempo Draco y Harry. Hermione frunció el cejo y suspiró sonoramente:

- Esta bien Harry – concedió- no queremos que pienses que estamos para echarte sermones. Sabemos que eres capaz de hacerlo solito y que lo haces porque te preocupas por nosotros, pero nosotros también nos preocupamos por ti - Aquello solo consiguió hacer sentir peor al moreno

- En fin – comentó Ron con una sonrisa- Como dices tu Harry, ahora lo hecho, hecho está; así que cuéntanos.

- Bien, como decía antes, esta es la daga de Godric Gryffindor y el quinto horrocrux de Voldemort – todos se estremecieron al oír aquel nombre y el Gryffindor no pudo dejar de notar como Draco apartaba la mirada angustiada.

- Pero Harry¿no decías que uno de los horrocruxes era algo de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor? – terció Hermione - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que es este?

- Quien-vosotros-sabéis era de Slytherin...-dejó caer Luna como si se acabase de dar cuenta. Todos la miraron unos segundos antes de reaccionar, aún les costaba acostumbrarse a aquella peculiar forma de hablar.

- ¿No me digas? –siguió Draco con ironía- y yo pensando que había sido de Gryffindor. Todos estos años viviendo una mentira

- Calla Hurón que estas más guapo en silencio – dijo Ginny – Luna se refiere a que si Quien-vosotros-sabéis era de Slytherin, y conociendo la enemistad que él y Gryffindor se profesaban, no creo que hubiese elegido un objeto suyo para hacer un horrocrux

- Gracias por el piropo Pobretona Weasley, aunque no pueda decir que estés guapa ni callada, ni hablando...- Ginny iba a responderle pero Malfoy continuó- pero no estoy de acuerdo. El Señor Tenebroso no se dejaría influenciar por esas tonterías de la enemistad entre casas.

- Veo que estas muy informado de los gustos de Quién-tú-sabes – terció Ron – ¿te lo dijo él personalmente?

-¡Ron! – advirtió Hermione – no estamos aquí para discutir entre nosotr...

- _Weasley nació en un vertedero y se le va la quaffle por el agujero. Gracias a Weasley hemos de ganar, a Weasley vamos a coronar..._

Ron metió la mano en su túnica para sacar la varita, mientras Hermione trataba de sujetarle el brazo. Harry apartó una silla para tomar asiento, mientras sacudía la varita en dirección al pelirrojo. Un hechizo no-verbal impactó sobre él haciendo que cayera en una de las sillas con Hermione en su regazo. Mientras Hermione ruborizada se levantaba de golpe y se arreglaba su despeinada melena, se podía oír un tarareo de "A Weasley vamos a coronar" que provenía de una distraída Luna que jugaba con su varita haciéndola girar. Harry negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

-Eh...esto...-intentaba retomar el hilo Hermione, mientras un agitado Ron comenzaba a calmarse - ¡Ah sí! Aunque Malfoy discrepe, es más probable que ...Voldemort (más estremecimientos) prefiriera un objeto de Ravenclaw, además de que le resultaría también más sencillo obtenerlo. Uno de los objetos con más leyenda de los fundadores de Howgarts, es ...

- La pluma de Rowena Ravenclaw que únicamente es capaz de escribir la verdad –comentó Luna con un deje de orgullo mientras seguía haciendo girar su varita

- Exacto -corroboró Hermione con una sonrisa – Así que ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Bueno, como iba a decir antes de que me interrumpieseis, una gran prueba de que este es un horrocrux de Voldemort, es que he tenido que pasar por sus pruebas para conseguirlo – una expresión que se parecía a un: "¡Ah claro!" se dejó ver en los presentes.

- Entonces...¿Simplemente lo decidiste a suertes y coincidió que acertaste? – preguntó Hermione

- Ese es Harry siempre con una suerte que no se la cree – comentó Ron

- ¡Ah gracias Ron! –dijo irónico- Pero no es así del todo. Yo también pensaba como vosotros antes. Me refiero a que era más seguro buscar en objetos de Ravenclaw. Pero la otra noche mientras investigaba, pensé en Malfoy...

Reacción inmediata: Ron, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron petrificados y lo miraban con ojos desorbitados; Draco que había estado balanceándose en la silla con expresión aburrida, se dejó caer de golpe hacia la mesa mientras notaba que interiormente el corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido por alguna extraña razón que no conseguía encontrar; y Luna... Luna no. Luna simplemente seguía tarareando y jugando con la varita.

- ¿Por qué me miráis así...?-comentó extrañado el moreno- ah...¡JA! Me refería a que pensé en Malfoy porque era de Slytherin, y una de las mayores cualidades de esta casa es la astucia; y no me equivocó que una de las mejores muestras de astucias es hacer lo contrario a lo que la gente piensa. Por eso llegué a la conclusión de que Voldemort escogería el horrocrux de Gryffindor.

Todos volvieron a coger aire en sus pulmones mientras se recuperaban del susto.

- Además la crueldad también es una de las características Slytherin –dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras levantaba la vista hacia Draco – y que puede ser más cruel que insultar la memoria de Godric Gryffindor haciendo que uno de sus objetos más preciados sirva como horrocrux al heredero de Salazar Slytherin.

Draco se revolvió incómodo. Tenía la sensación de que las anteriores palabras dichas por el Gryffindor, y que había producido aquel shock en los presentes, habían sido escogidas a propósito para observar las reacciones de todos. Bueno decir Gryffindor, era una forma de hablar, ya que para Draco en esos momentos, Harry Potter era un retorcido y auténtico Slytherin.

- Tienes razón entonces Harry – dijo Ginny- y esta daga es el quinto horrocrux de Quien-vosotros-sabéis

- Sí – continuó Hermione- pero tengo la sensación de que nos has reunido también para otra cosa, además que contarnos lo referente a tu hallazgo.

- Sí – pronunció Harry con las mandíbulas apretadas y expresión sombría – Hay un problema con este horrocrux. No va a ser fácil destruirlo

- Es un arma de Guerra Mágica, es decir, especial para batallas en donde interviene la magia. – Luna tenía entre las manos la daga y la miraba con la cabeza ladeada- Godric Gryffindor era conocido por ser un gran guerrero, y es normal que uno de sus objetos sea un arma. Esta, en concreto, tiene muchas de las propiedades de las armas de Guerra Mágica, lo que yo llamo las tres ies: indestructible, inmutable e imposible. Indestructible: está claro. Inmutable: no cambia bajo ninguna circunstancia, no es posible alterarla con hechizo o poción alguna. E imposible: porque nos va a resultar imposible encontrar una solución a este problema. Además esta daga creo que contiene algo de esencia de Godric Gryffindor, lo que implica que si la conseguimos destruir, contribuiríamos a destruir también algo de él, y para nuestro presente no es bastante desfavorable no contar con la fuerza de Gryffindor en nuestro bando. Pero no nos va a quedar otro remedio.

No, definitivamente no les iba a resultar fácil acostumbrarse a Luna Lovegood. Todos miraban a la chica impresionados. Menos Harry, que tenía la vista fija en un punto lejano y mantenía aquella expresión sombría. Como siempre el primero en reaccionar fue Malfoy.

- Eh...sí vale. Gracias por la clase, pero entonces ¿cómo se supone que vamos a eliminar esa daga?

- Hay que buscar una manera.- dijo Harry volviendo al presente y mirándolos de nuevo- Bueno en realidad, tenéis que buscar una manera.

- ¿Tenemos? – repitió escéptico Draco - ¿cómo que tenemos¿y tú qué?

- ¿Harry? – preguntó temerosa Hermione

- Por eso os he reunido a vosotros. No me importa cómo y qué hagáis, pero debemos reunir la mayor cantidad de información y rápido. Se nos está acabando el tiempo. Voldemort creo que sospecha y los mortífagos cada vez atacan con mayor frecuencia. Por ello, a partir de ahora vosotros cinco quedáis exentos de cualquier otra misión que se lleve a cabo. Vuestra única tarea ahora es encontrar la manera de destruir esa daga.

Un silencio pesado se apoderó de la estancia en la que se encontraban los seis chicos. En la mente de cada uno los pensamientos iban y venían en un torrente continuo, en el que se mezclaba confusión, duda, miedo, angustia y un sin fin de sentimientos más que no ayudaban a pensar con claridad.

Harry ya lo había dicho todo, así que se levantó dejándolos en sus sillas todavía con la conmoción de sus palabras. También dejo la daga. Pero antes de que abandonase la habitación oyó la voz de Ron:

- Harry- se había levantado también y puso una mano en uno de sus hombros- cuenta con nosotros.

- Sí, hallaremos la forma – dijo Ginny levantando la vista hacia él desde su asiento – de todas formas todo tiene su lado positivo, si no fíjate en Hermione: por fin le has dado la excusa perfecta para que pueda vivir por completo en la biblioteca.

-¡Oye! – protestó la castaña

Unas risas leves se escucharon entre los presentes. Aquello relajó un poco el ambiente. Draco volvió a bufar sarcástico. Y aquello pareció encender un resorte en Ron que dijo:

- Es verdad. Como se supone que el Hurón va a participar si no...- Ron esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa – si no puede salir del castillo – al término de aquellas palabras, Ginny también se unió a la sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba descaradamente a Malfoy. Hermione siendo más discreta, apartó la mirada y dejó ver una media sonrisa. Y Luna... en fin.

Draco arqueó una ceja y abrió la boca para comenzar con uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero Harry atajó la situación hablando el primero.

- Sí. Malfoy de momento está – también con sonrisa y rintintín- castigado debido a su gran afición por saltarse las normas. Pero eso no es inconveniente para que participe en la misión. Puede ayudar a Hermione en la biblioteca.

La cara del rubio era un poema, y Harry soltó una risotada sincera acompañada por los presentes. Pero otra vez antes de que el Slytherin comenzara con sus comentarios venenosos volvió a hablar

- Tranquilo Malfoy. Ya sabes que se te permitirá salir del castillo cuando cumplieses con lo que te dije.

Aquello no iba a quedar así se dijo el rubio. Nadie se reía de un Malfoy.

- Y yo ya te dije Potter, que no me voy a acostar contigo. Prefiero quedarme encerrado en el castillo de por vida acompañado de Granger y la Pobretona. – Draco observó con satisfacción la reacción del moreno a sus palabras.

- ¡Malfoy! – contestó un alterado Harry

Tranquilo Potter – repitió mordazmente las palabras de su enemigo – ¿Aún no has aprendido que no debes meterte con una serpiente en esta clase de juegos?

Esta vez también todos mostraron pequeñas sonrisas divertidas ante el comentario del Slytherin. Harry volvió a respirar.

- Bueno Harry, aunque es una serpiente rastrera tienes que reconocer que es un punto a su favor. –comentó un sorprendido Ron por sus palabras – la cara que has puesto no tenía precio

Harry bufó contrariado y rodó los ojos. Después con una sonrisa y mientras se marchaba comentó:

- Puede, pero sigue sin poder salir del castillo hasta nueva orden

Harry salió por fin de la habitación, y se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia la suya propia. Necesitaba tanto descansar, aunque casi no tenía tiempo; tenía que marcharse al alba. Cuando ya se acercaba al pasillo de su habitación oyó unos pasos tras él.

- Potter – lo llamó Draco. Cuando llegó hasta él continuó- Tienes que dejarme salir del castillo. Yo puedo hacer más que buscar en libros. Y...

- Malfoy ya sabes

Draco apretó los dientes, y maldijo internamente al moreno que se encontraba ante él con una mirada de satisfacción y burla.

- No puedes obligarme

- Es cierto – dijo inocentemente el Gryffindor mientras reanudaba el paso – Buenas noches Malfoy

-¡Esta bien! –accedió el rubio, y Harry se paró- yo...

-¿Tú?...- preguntó interesado. Se estaba divirtiendo

- ¡Yo! – dijo con violencia Draco – Yo siento haber puesto en peligro la misión y a mis compañeros, y prometo no volver a hacer una cosa parecida por los siglos de los siglos, bla, bla y bla...¿Contento?

- Mucho – dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente. Después hizo un movimiento con la varita- Ya está, puedes salir. Un trato es un trato. ¿Tanto te agobia estar encerrado?

-Sí – respondió tajante. Y de pronto recordó algo – Por cierto no contestaste antes. Nosotros debemos hallar la manera de destruir esa cosa; pero ¿y tú que se supone que vas a hacer?

Harry no contestó. Endureció la mirada y continuó caminando por el corredor

Yo voy a hacer mi trabajo. Buenas noches Malfoy.

Draco se le quedó observando mientras se marchaba.

- Buenas noches Potter - dijo casi en susurro

* * *

**N/A:** Lo sé, lo sé!es para matarme. Tarde mucho, mucho en actualizar, y eso que dije que lo haría pronto. Podría poner muchas excusas, y hacer más promesas pero no me parece muy bien, así que otra vez perdón (vale como excusa la falta de inspiración?) Este capítulo es bastante diferente a los demás: demasiado diálogo lioso (si algo no se entiende por favor decidmelo), demasiada información rara, demasiado Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw (que pasó con Hufflepuf?); y poco Harry y Draco, poca información sobre el pasado de Draco, y poco acercamiento de estos dos. Pero todo esto tiene explicación y es que me pareció que la historia debía tener algo de contenido además de las conversaciones que mantengan Harry y Draco, así que me quedó esta especie de historia rarilla. En fin.

Ah por cierto ya decidí que si va a ser un H/D o un D/H pero...aún no lo vo y a decir jijijijiji. Muchas gracias por ayudarme con este problemilla, enserio!

Tb (nunca me cansaré de decirlo) muchas gracias por vuestros reviews.De veras, de veras, de veras, de veras, de veras, de veras, de veras, de veras, de veras, de veras,que:

**_GRACIAS _**

**Niku Black**

**Setsuna**

**Haruko FLCL**

**Merlina Black**

**Silvia**

**aLy**

**AureaAspen**

**Alexian **

**Sarahi**

bss!


	6. Pasado

**Disclaimer : **Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, y por supuesto no gano dinero de ninguna forma con esto, solo gano entretenerme un rato .

* * *

**6. Pasado**

Era un callejón oscuro, que daba a la salida de atrás de uno de los tantos locales nocturnos de Londres. Chocaron contra la pared. Ambos cuerpos, uno pegado al otro. Se movían frenéticamente. Estaba apresado contra la piedra, inmovilizado; mientras se dejaba besar furiosamente en el cuello. Observaba aquella dorada cabellera casi al borde de la locura y solo atinaba a mover sus manos por la espalda del otro y aferrarlo fuerte hacia sí. El joven rubio comenzó a descender lamiendo la piel de su cuello, mientras abría de un tirón seco su camisa. No pudo reprimir un grito de placer cuando sintió un mordisco en uno de sus pezones. Todo ocurría deprisa y de forma confusa. Se movían rápido, dejándose llevar por el deseo del otro.

- Por...cierto..¡ah!..aún no me has dicho tu nombre – dijo entrecortadamente al joven rubio que ahora descendía directo a su abdomen. Pudo sentir como sonreía mientras besaba la zona más cercana a la cintura de su pantalón. El rubio se paró en seco, y con un movimiento rápido se volvió a incorporar hasta que sus ojos negros chocaron con aquella mirada argéntea que lo hacía enloquecer. Todavía conservaba aquella sonrisa irónica cuando le arrancó su ultimó beso y pronunció:

- Draco Malfoy

Aquellas palabras se introdujeron en su mente causando el mismo efecto que un caldero de agua. Montones de espacios en blanco se rellanaron en cuestión de segundos, y al volver a observar a aquel atractivo joven conocido en un bar londinense pudo al fin reconocer a su antiguo compañero Slytherin. Pero antes de intentar alcanzar su varita, su contrario ya había pronunciando ágilmente un _Incarcéreo_, y unas largas cuerdas se habían enrollado en su cuerpo.

- Bastardo traidor – se revolvió dentro de sus ataduras, pero sin perder aquella dignidad propia de las serpientes. Malfoy dejó escapar una risa burlona.

- La poción _Anónima_ es un método muy efectivo para que no pueda reconocerte nadie, ni siquiera uno de tus viejos compañeros de habitación. El hechizo se rompe cuando te das a conocer a ti mismo, y sus efectos duran poco, eso es verdad; pero es el tiempo más que suficiente para engatusar a un antiguo amigo que siempre volviste loco¿verdad Theo?

Theodore Nott lo miró con rabia dibujada en sus ojos negros.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy? – preguntó con desprecio

- Solo algunos de los tantos conocimientos de la serpiente más inteligente de Hogwarts. Tus horas en la biblioteca solo podían competir con las que pasaba la Sangre Sucia.

- Pierdes tu tiempo, yo no tengo las malas costumbres de otros de vender a mi Señor.

Malfoy no se dejó provocar. Esbozando otra sonrisa, comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su túnica. Cuando terminó sacó una botellita con un líquido transparente y lo acercó a la cara de Nott.

Lo sé, Theo. Pero no te va a quedar otra opción.

Theodore Nott volvió a agitarse bruscamente queriendo deshacerse de su cautividad, mientras observaba como Draco Malfoy abría el _Veritaserum_ y se acercaba con parsimonia.

* * *

Abrió de un empujón ambas puertas y entró con pasos resonantes en la amplia biblioteca. En las mesas se amontonaban pilares de libros, y no solo eso, parecía que las mesas ya no eran suficientes. Las sillas contenían montañas de estos, y en el suelo también se podían encontrar algunos ejemplares. Si la vieja bibliotecaria de Hogwarts estuviese allí, seguro que hubiese sufrido un infarto al ver a sus queridos libros tratados de aquella manera. Solo una de las mesas tenía un pequeño espacio enmarcado por libros, en el que pergaminos repletos de anotaciones, plumas rotas, y algún que otro tintero medio vacío, reposaban frente a una silla ahora libre.

Draco se paró frente a la silla y miró en derredor. Después reanudó sus pasos recorriendo los pasillos entre las estanterías de la biblioteca. Al fin, cerca del pasillo que llevaba a la sección prohibida, encontró el objeto de su búsqueda encaramado a una escalera de mano, en la parte más alta de la estantería. Justo a su derecha, oscilaba en el aire una pila de libros, que iba aumentando cuando otro grueso libro se añadía al montón

- Granger – llamó Draco. La chica nombrada se sobresaltó haciendo que el montoncito flotante temblara demasiado. Hermione se apresuró a estabilizarlo pero no pudo impedir que uno de los libros cayese y produjese un gran ruido sordo cuando chocó contra el suelo. Malfoy observó indiferente la trayectoria de este y volvió a hablar:

- ¿Vas a bajar¿O prefieres seguir haciendo malabarismos ahí subida?

La castaña se dejó caer deslizándose por la escalera con una elegancia impropia de ella, mientras los libros flotantes la acompañaban en su descenso. Cuando llegó al suelo recogió el libro caído y lo volvió a posar en el montón.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Estoy ocupada – dijo mientras comenzaba a andar y los libros la seguían en procesión. Malfoy también la siguió.

- Estoy buscando al Cara-rajada – respondió arrastrando las palabras. Hermione se detuvo un segundo cogiendo un libro de tapas azules, lo depositó en los flotantes, y volvió a emprender la marcha.

- No está aquí

- Ya,- respondió sarcástico- ¿y sabes dónde está?

- Has mirado en el Gran Comedor

- Sí

-Ahh- contestó distraída- y..¿y en la sala de Gryffindor?

- Te ahorraré tiempo Granger. He mirado en todos esos sitios que vayas a decir, y no, no está en ninguno de ellos; si estuviese no estaría aquí manteniendo esta agradable charla incoherente contigo.

- Que amable – dijo con cansancio Hermione, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla. Después dejando escapar un suspiro miró al rubio- Ni idea Malfoy, hace tiempo que no salgo de aquí – señaló la estancia de la biblioteca – de todas formas, por lo que he hablado con Ron o con Ginny, hace tiempo que nadie ve a Harry.

-¿Tiempo¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?

- Pues no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero creo que desde que nos comentó lo de esta misión. Desde entonces creo que nadie lo ha vuelto a ver, deja las instrucciones en el salón comedor cada mañana, pero nadie lo ve hacerlo.

Draco frunció el ceño. El también había notado la ausencia del moreno, pero creyó que simplemente no habían coincidido, ya que ahora él se desplazaba con frecuencia fuera del castillo. Hermione había comenzado a abrir el primero de los libros. Malfoy con un movimiento de varita desalojó una de las sillas, sin importarle que su contenido cayese de forma desordenada en el suelo, y se sentó frotándose las sienes con expresión de cansancio. Hermione chasqueó la lengua en señal reprobatoria pero tampoco dijo nada, y siguió concentrada hojeando su libro.

- ¿Habéis encontrado algo? – dijo en un tono que intentaba ser amable, pero que solo conseguía sonar menos agresivo que de costumbre. La castaña paró un momento de escribir sorprendida, pero continuó al segundo.

- No...La verdad es que ya no sé que buscar. He encontrado pequeñas referencias a la daga, pero siempre es un comentario de pasada que dice que nunca abandonaba el cuello de Godric Gryffindor. También he encontrado información sobre las armas de Guerra Mágica como dijo Luna, y esa sí que es interesante; la tengo por allí...creo. Por lo demás aún sigo mirando.

- ¿Qué están haciendo los demás?

- Ron y Ginny decidieron volver al castillo de Gryffindor a ver si encontraban algo más, y Luna...La verdad es que nunca sé que está haciendo Luna.

Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, correspondiendo a la de Hermione, pero al percatarse de lo que acababa de suceder la borró al instante. Estar tan rodeado de leones se le estaba yendo de las manos. Hermione no pareció notar aquello, por lo que preguntó:

- ¿Y tú Malfoy¿Has encontrado algo?

- Bueno Theo solo sabía que la daga de Godric Gryffindor estaba hecha de sangre de grifo entregada por voluntad. Al parecer, Gryffindor había hecho un pacto con un grupo de estos animales, en el que se juraban lealtad y protección, tanto por una parte, como por la otra. El resultado del pacto fue la creación de esa daga con algo de sangre de uno de ellos.

A Hermione le costó reaccionar. Tenía los ojos como platos y la boca un poco entreabierta. Esa era mucha información importante, y seguro que le serviría de manera favorable en su búsqueda por la biblioteca. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Theo¿Te refieres a Theodore Nott?

- ¿A cuántos más Theo conoces? –contestó Draco con exasperación.

- ¡Pero! – se sobresaltó Hermione, levantándose de un salto y haciendo que su silla cayese - ¡Pero Theodore Nott es un mortífago¿Cómo has...¿Qué has...? – Hermione estaba tan agitada que no sabía ya que preguntar. Malfoy recobró su máscara de frialdad y apartó la vista de la chica hacia un punto lejano de la habitación.

- Si lo que te preocupa es que me haya vuelto a pasar al bando contrario puedes estar tranquila Granger – arrastraba las palabras impregnándolas con más desprecio que de costumbre – no tengo ninguna intención de volver bajo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. – "Además no es que fuese a tener un buen recibimiento" pensó para sí mismo, pero eso no iba a decírselo a ella.

-¡No!No...no me refería..., no quería insinuar eso Malfoy – dijo despacio Hermione, mientras el Slytherin arqueaba una ceja de forma escéptica- Yo solo preguntaba como conseguiste la información, no creo que un mortífago...

- Pues verás, le pedí por favor que me lo dijera, y él muy amablemente me respondió. Fue una charla amena y agradable.

-¿_Veritaserum_? -Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco, por lo que Hermione se lo tomó como un sí – Pero aún así Malfoy, Nott podría informar de lo que pasó. Podría decirle a Voldemort – Draco se estremeció y cerró los ojos como si aquella palabra le doliese- que tú querías saber cosas sobre la daga y...

- No te preocupes por eso Granger – la cortó Draco – Theo no puede darnos problemas ya

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos comprendiendo lo que aquella frase significaba.

- Pero era tu amigo – dijo casi en un susurro

- Tú lo has dicho Granger

Acto seguido, Draco se levantó para salir de la biblioteca. Aquella charla no le llevaba a ninguna parte, ya había dado la información para que pudiesen seguir buscando a partir de ella, y se iría a continuar con su parte de la misión. Cuando llegaba a la puerta escuchó nuevamente la voz de Hermione.

- Yo buscaré datos sobre lo que me has dicho Malfoy – era un intento de agradecimiento hacia el rubio. Este asintió y luego dijo.

- Si ves al idiota que está al mando, avísame- Hermione también asintió

* * *

El resplandor de un rayo iluminó el amplio corredor de Hogwarts. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los ventanales. Fuera había una gran tormenta. No tardó en escucharse el trueno que seguía al relámpago, y con él Draco Malfoy detuvo sus pasos. No podía dejar de ver la cara de Nott cuando la maldición iba hacia él, y las palabras dichas por Hermione no abandonaban tampoco su mente: "Era tu amigo". Draco sacudió la cabeza y con el movimiento también aquellos pensamientos. "Era", esa era la palabra clave. Él no había hecho nada por lo que arrepentirse se dijo convencido.

Reanudó sus pasos para enfilar el pasillo hacia las mazmorras, la noche estaba muy entrada y necesitaba descansar. Atravesaba el vestíbulo cuando un fuerte golpe hizo que se pusiera alerta. Giró sobre sí mismo y alzó la varita dispuesto para atacar.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron, dejando ver una cortina de agua correr en el exterior. Una figura medio inclinada se apoyaba en ambas mientras las empujaba lentamente. Malfoy se aproximó a la silueta. La estancia estaba demasiada oscura para distinguir de quien se trataba. Cuando estaba ya tan cerca que podía tocar una de las puertas, un rayo estalló en la noche, iluminando al extraño.

-¡Potter! – dijo sorprendido el Slytherin

Harry, que mantenía la cabeza gacha la levantó de repente al oír su nombre. El rubio se sobrecogió al toparse con su mirada. Era una mirada distinta a las habituales en el moreno. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por una sombra; lo que normalmente era un verde esmeralda ahora se había convertido en verde, de la misma intensidad, pero mucho más oscuro y penetrante. Además estaba aquella extraña sensación de vacío. Aquella mirada estaba vacía.

- ¿Potter?- volvió a repetir Draco, pero esta vez casi susurrando.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, como intentando enfocar la vista. Aquella sombra se borró con el gesto, recobrando su aspecto habitual. Harry frunció el ceño con expresión de dolor, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Después, ante la atónita mirada del rubio, se desplomó en el vestíbulo; aún en medio de las puertas abiertas y con la lluvia golpeando furiosamente la entrada.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y vislumbró un techo alto de piedra negra. Harry se incorporó de repente alerta. No reconocía aquel lugar.

- De momento no te voy a atacar – oyó una voz detrás de él.

Se giró instintivamente y se topó con un Draco Malfoy apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea. Harry se calmó poco a poco al reconocer la sala común de Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

- Volando Potter¿tú que crees?

- Muy bien, entonces formularé la pregunta de otra forma – dijo con paciencia mientras se levantaba por completo del sillón - ¿para qué me has traído aquí?

- Para convertirte en mi juguete sexual – contestó Draco mordaz – Aún encima que tengo que cargarte hasta aquí porque te da por desmayarte en medio de la entrada, y tú siempre igual de desagradecido. – continuó molesto.

- Como dices tú, nadie te lo ha pedido.

- Me lo tomaré como un "gracias Malfoy"

Harry sonrió en señal de resignación.

- Sí, supongo que gracias – dijo al fin.

A Harry le zumbaba la cabeza. Por su mente pasaban miles de retales de imágenes, que no hacían más que confundirlo. Cada vez más creía que estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Pero sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer. El rubio seguía atento los movimientos del Gryffindor. Buscaba cualquier rastro de lo que había visto en el vestíbulo. Aquella mirada...

- Dime Potter¿sueles andar desmayándote por ahí como una princesita de cuento?

- No, en realidad no suelo hacerlo. Solo quería que me llevarás en brazos – era su turno de ser irónico.

Contempló con satisfacción como el Slytherin se revolvía enfadado. No tardaría en continuar con el interrogatorio, Harry estaba seguro de que su eterno rival querría saber que había pasado en realidad. Cuando Draco habló de nuevo, Harry pudo comprobar que no se equivocaba en sus teoría.

- ¿Por qué se supone que te desmayaste Potter¿Y que era esa sombra que...?

- No, lo siento Malfoy – le cortó Harry con la voz más inocente que pudo poner - solo una pregunta cada vez, recuerda.

Harry sonrió con satisfacción y bendijo interiormente aquella maravillosa norma impuesta por el rubio tanto tiempo atrás. Draco entrecerró los ojos correspondiendo a aquella sonrisa con una mirada de odio.

- Está bien, haz tu pregunta

El Gryffindor sabía que el rubio no iba a abandonar su interrogatorio así como así, pero al menos había ganado algo de tiempo, y ya que luego tendría que soportar la venganza de Malfoy, iba a aprovechar la oportunidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore? Me refiero a cuando volviste con Voldemort

Había pensando que el Slytherin se rebelaría, que se negaría a contestar. Harry observó como Draco cerró los ojos, y no sabía si achacarlo al nombre del mago o por la evocación de aquel recuerdo, pero lo que sí supo era que se arrepentía de haber formulado la pregunta. Draco inspiró hondo, y dirigió la mirada a un punto del suelo como si lo encontrase fascinante.

- Snape me ayudó a escapar. Llegamos al campamento del Señor Tenebroso sin mucha dificultad. Me acuerdo de una pared, no sé con exactitud dónde nos aparecimos, pero me acuerdo de aquella pared. Snape se había apoyado como para coger aire, y reposaba su cabeza en ella mirando al techo. Yo jamás lo había visto con aquella expresión, él estaba aterrorizado. De pronto ambos sentimos como las Marcas nos comenzaban a arder, – Draco se aferró el antebrazo inconscientemente – el Señor Tenebroso nos llamaba. Él, Snape, me miró y sin que yo me lo esperará me abrazó. Aquello fue lo que hizo que me diera cuenta. En aquel instante me di cuenta de lo que iba a suceder a continuación...

A Draco se le quebró la voz, pero ahora más que nunca, seguía manteniendo aquella máscara de frialdad e indiferencia. Actuaba como si no estuviese más que relatando una noticia en el periódico, pero Harry no pudo evitar acercarse más al chico preocupado. Se quedaron a unos pasos de distancia. Draco no dio muestras de percatarse y prosiguió narrando la historia.

- Estaba fuera de la casa. De espaldas a nosotros. Era una noche muy cerrada y casi no había luz. Yo no los veía pero sabía que los demás mortífagos andaban muy cerca. Snape le contó al Señor Tenebroso todo lo que había pasado. Cuando terminó se impuso un silencio sepulcral, como esperando un veredicto, una sentencia. Él se dio la vuelta...

_Voldemort lucía una sonrisa macabra._

_- Muy bien Severus, me has servido bien. Puedes retirarte, debo tener unas palabras con nuestro joven Malfoy a solas._

_- Como ordenéis mi señor – dijo mientras realizaba una elegante reverencia. Después se fue del lugar, y desapareció entre las sombras._

_A Draco le palpitaba el corazón fuertemente. Notaba como el miedo se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Voldemort permanecía con una sonrisa cruel pintada en su cara de serpiente, y comenzó a dar pequeñas vueltas alrededor de Draco con las manos en la espalda, y la varita bien sujeta._

_- Draco, Draco, me has fallado.- dijo con una voz falsamente paternal- Tu misión era sencilla y clara, tú no has sido capaz de cumplirla correctamente._

_- Lo siento mucho mi señor. – rogó Draco, con voz quebrada._

_- No, todavía no lo sientes. Pero lo vas a sentir. – aquellas palabras terminaron de ensanchar su cruel sonrisa. De repente miles de antorchas se prendieron por el terreno, y Draco pudo comprobar que estaba en lo cierto: aquello estaba lleno de mortífagos. _

_- Draco explícame en qué consistía tu misión_

_Draco vaciló mientras miraba con ojos desorbitados por el miedo a Voldemort._

_- Otra cosa Draco, si en verdad lo sientes, no creo que estar ahí de pie lo demuestre. Deberías arrodillarte – mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras una fuerza invisible golpeó detrás de las rodillas de Malfoy, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer arrodillado en el barro. Draco escuchó las risas de los demás magos._

_- Yo...mi Señor, tenía que acabar con la vida de Albus Dumbledore._

_- ¿Y lo has hecho Draco?_

_- ...No mi Señor._

_- ¿Conoces la variante de la maldición Cruciatus Draco?- Draco levantó la cabeza con expresión de desesperación- Recibe el nombre de Cruciatus signum, es poco conocida y poco utilizada, ya que su uso solo se relegaba para castigar a los actos más vergonzosos.- terminó con malicia Voldemort. Se dejaron oír más risas.- Pero en tu caso creo que haré una excepción._

_Voldemort se acercó a él con paso decidido y echó su cabeza hacia atrás agarrándolo del pelo. Draco estaba paralizado por el miedo, y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor cuando notó la varita del mago tenebroso trazar un corte desde su cuello hasta la mitad del pecho. Justo encima del corazón._

_-¿Preparado?- preguntó con una sonrisa sádica- ¡Crucio!- dijo aplicando la maldición directamente en el corte que acaba de realizar._

_Draco no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar. Podía notar como la sangre que corría por sus venas había sido sustituida por puro dolor. No podía pensar, ni respirar, ni siquiera retorcerse o gemir. Solo conseguía sentir aquel dolor insufrible. Voldemort retiró la varita y su agonía cesó de golpe. Al terminar los efectos de la maldición Draco pudo ser más consciente de su estado, y aquel cambio tan brusco le cortó la respiración. Cuando al fin pudo comenzar a llenar de aire sus pulmones, trató de levantarse, y fue cuando con horror pudo ver la marca que ahora había quedado dibujada en su tórax. Una larga cicatriz. La marca del Cruciatus. Voldemort rió. Aquello solo acaba de empezar. _

_Tras realizar aquel proceso varias veces, el mago decidió parar._

_- Espero que no pienses que soy injusto contigo Draco. – volvió a hablar con aquel tono cínico - en esta misión no podía haber ningún error, y tu casi haces que todos mis planes se vengan abajo...- Draco no respondió, no valía la pena hacerlo. El Señor Oscuro no atendería excusas, ni explicaciones; y menos después de que el mismo había planeado tenerle en aquella situación. Era el castigo a la familia Malfoy – Por ello, debo imponerte un castigo, para que aprendas que el Señor Oscuro no admite errores._

_Draco cerró los ojos. Iba a morir. Todo aquel teatro era para matarlo. Voldemort se estaba divirtiendo viéndolo sufrir y no iba a parar hasta terminar con él._

_- Pero no voy a matarte, por supuesto – el rubio abrió los ojos incrédulo y sorprendido- No. Ese castigo me parece muy leve para ti Draco. – La sonrisa de Voldemort se había borrado y ahora volvía adoptar su pose seria e indiferente. Su semblante más aterrador – La muerte acabaría de una vez por todas con tu sufrimiento y yo quiero que cargues para siempre con él. Por ello..._

_Voldemort hizo una señal, y unos mortífagos se acercaron arrastrando a Narcisa Malfoy entre ellos. La respiración de Draco se aceleró debido al terror que sentía. ¿Acaso iba a pagar su madre por su error? Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, y posiblemente así fuera, el mago oscuro le respondió la pregunta._

_- Ella morirá hoy. Pero no pienses que soy un desconsiderado Malfoy, ella tendrá el honor de morir a manos de un miembro de su propia familia. _

_Draco giró la cabeza hacia Voldemort sobresaltado. Aquellas palabras no podían significar lo que él pensaba._

_-¡Imperio!_

-Yo la maté.

Harry miraba aterrorizado a Draco. Este mantenía la misma pose indiferente que al principio de la narración, pero sus ojos... Aquellos ojos grises mostraban una profunda tristeza, que no parecía que fuese a aliviarse con lágrimas.

Por su parte Draco, estaba esperando las palabras de intento de consuelo o compasión por parte del moreno. No le había contado a nadie aquello, y la verdad ahora que lo había hecho, para nada se sentía mejor. Volver a recordar aquel suceso no le había ayudado.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía y simplemente dejándose llevar, Harry se acercó al rubio poniendo fin a la distancia que los separaba. Como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance, apartó con cuidado el cuello de la camisa del Slytherin para ver las cicatrices de la maldición. Draco permanecía completamente inmóvil.

Harry las observó durante unos segundos fijamente, y volviendo a actuar sin pensar, pasó con cuidado sus dedos por ellas, dibujando el recorrido que seguían. Estaban muy juntos, sintiendo las respiraciones el uno del otro. Harry recorría las líneas trazadas con lentitud, mientras su mirada también seguía la misma dirección; mientras que, Draco no podía apartar su mirada agitada de la cara del moreno. Y, por tercera vez, Harry no pensó lo que hacía. Se aproximó más a la piel del rubio, terminando al fin con cualquier distancia que los separaba, y poco a poco, fue besando las zonas marcadas en la piel de Draco.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo pasó, si fueron segundos o años, pero de repente ambos volvieron a la realidad y se separaron bruscamente. Sus miradas confusas se encontraron, mientras ambos intentaban controlar sus respiraciones. Después Harry salió con paso raudo de la sala común de Slytherin.

* * *

**N/A:** Creo que me he pasado con el pobre Draco...Hola!qtal?esta vez he actualizado antes, no es que fuese muy rápida,pero en comparación con el capítulo anterior XDD. Weno a ver que os parece este capítulo, hubo un poquito poquito de acercamiento, pero son unos tercos...no sé que voy a hacer con ellos. Por cierto no me olvide de contestar vuestros reviews, lo voy a hacer ahora, es solo que estuve lejos del ordenador estos días por eso me ha dado tiempo a pensar más en la historia. Así que:

**afuchar3:** Hola!gracias, y weno ya ves hubo pizca como dices, pero creo que no es suficiente no?Intentare que estos dos se lleven mejor lo prometo, bss!

**Haruko FLCL:** Hola Haruko!Uf menos mal que se entendió, yo lo lei antes de subirlo un montón de veces para retocar cosas que era muy liosas, y al final me pareció que así iba bien. Me encantan tus indirectas XDDD Aunque a estas alturas creo que ya se sabe por donde van los tiros...(te dejo con la duda jejeje)bss!

**Niku Black:** XDD muchas gracias, y a ver si no se me seca el cerebro con el calor y no pierdo la inspiración. Sí, tuve que ponerle más contenido porque si no me parecía muy sosa, así al menos estan algo entretenidos. ;) a Harry le queda muy bien la faceta Sly! bss!

**YO:** Hola!aquí tienes más capítulos y muchas gracias.bss!

**Merlina Black:** XDDDD Yo tb salte y baile cuando leí tu review!Me encanta que te encante!Y jo, no te desesperes tanto, luego tengo remordimientos de conciencia porque no subo pronto capítulo y claro, no duermo, y...XDDD Weno espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo y que te siga gustando Draco XDD bss!

**Izumi-sakachita:** Hola!me alegro de verte de nuevo!pos sí espero que algo esten cambiando, pero com ya dije son unos tercos ¬¬ , habrá que obligarlos por las malas que si no jejeje. No te preocupes por lo del review, que ya viste lo tardona que fui en subir el anterior capitulo. Espero que lo pasaras bien de vacaciones, y muchas muchas gracias por tu review!bss!(me pensare tu sugerencia de H/D)

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído la historia y bss!


	7. Tinieblas y piernas dormidas

**Disclaimer : **Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, y por supuesto no gano dinero de ninguna forma con esto, solo gano entretenerme un rato .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7. Tinieblas y piernas dormidas**

Se aferró a los extremos de la mesa con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Toda la estancia a su alrededor comenzó a girar a gran velocidad. Las paredes se oscurecían, y en cada vuelta se formaban pequeñas figuras confusas y de brillo mortecino. La sensación de mareo se incrementaba y de lo único que era consciente era de sus manos, ya casi blancas debido a la fuerza que ejercía para agarrarse al borde de madera.

No se acordaba de quien era, ni que poco tiempo antes estaba en el Gran Salón Comedor. Harry se concentraba en sus manos y luchaba por no soltarse, pues tenía la sensación de que si esto sucedía se perdería eternamente en aquella oscuridad aterradora que lo envolvía. Solo existían aquellas manos, que no reconocía como suyas.

Esas manos –sus manos- se habían vuelto alargadas y de dedos finos alcanzando gran similitud con un par de arañas pálidas. Parpadeó. No se sentía como él, pero¿quién era él realmente? No recordaba nada, pero tenía la certeza de ser alguien. Alguien poderoso. Alguien importante. Alguien que la gente temía hasta tal punto que no se atrevían a pronunciar su nombre. Esa sensación crecía en él, esa sensación que le comenzaba a decir quien era. "Yo..." pensó, "Yo soy Lord...,yo soy Lord Vol...", cada vez le costaba menos recordar y estaba más seguro "yo soy...¡NO!" gritó una voz en su cabeza.

Al momento la oscuridad fue desapareciendo, las figuras comenzaron a tomar su forma original, las imágenes dejaron de pasar a gran velocidad, y el salón comedor reapareció poco a poco ante sus ojos. La sensación de mareo disminuía, pero Harry seguía encorvado con las manos agarradas firmemente a la mesa, para no caer al suelo.

Su respiración fue volviendo a la normalidad, pero le costaba respirar, casi como si el aire se hubiese vuelto sólido. Harry oyó pasos que se dirigían hacia él así que trató una vez más de adoptar una falsa máscara de normalidad.

- Harry – reconoció la voz de Ginny llamándolo – te estaba buscando. Necesito que vengas pues creemos haber encontrado algo sobre la daga. ¡Harry¿me oyes?

- Sí Ginny, no grites

- Perdona, es que se te veía distraído – Harry endureció la mirada- quiero decir concentrado en el trabajo- intentó bromear la pelirroja

- Vamos – dijo secamente Harry. "A veces Malfoy tiene razón, en ciertos momentos Ginny es insoportable" pensó el moreno.

Harry aún tenía en la mente aquella extraña sensación de haberse convertido en su odiado enemigo, mientras Ginny parloteaba cosas que el no atendía. "Tal vez se me esta yendo de las manos" se dijo a sí mismo, "No" volvió a decirse decidido. No podía abandonar, tenía que seguir con lo que hacía.

Llegaron a uno de los cubículos en una esquina con los que se había reorganizado el Gran Salón Comedor, donde ya estaban esperando Ron, Hermione, Luna y Draco. Cada uno parecía enfrascado en su propio quehacer y ninguno se dirigía la palabra en el momento. Al llegar Harry todos levantaron la vista hacia él. Permaneció expectante pero al ver que nadie comenzaba preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Hermione pegó un pequeño saltito sobresaltada

- Hemos encontrado algo Harry, bueno...- dudó unos segundo intercambiando una mirada con Malfoy, que este devolvió impertérrito – creemos.

Harry captó el cruce de miradas y miró extrañado primero a Hermione y luego a Draco, ambos lo observaron unos segundos recelosos como si se acabasen de dar cuenta de algo.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó impaciente. Ninguno de los dos contestó, pero siguieron con aquella mirada inquisitiva.

- Hermione nos habló sobre un pacto realizado entre Gryffindor y un grupo de grifos- intervino Ron- no sabemos muy bien lo acordado en el pacto, pero sabemos que esa fue la clave para la creación de esta arma de Guerra Mágica en concreto. Y bueno y Luna cree...- señalo con la mano vagamente a la chica

- Luna no cree. Luna esta segura – atajó Ginny

-¿De? – preguntó nuevamente Harry mirando a Luna, dando gracias el poder alejar la mirada lo más posible de Hermione y Draco, que seguían escaneándolo con la vista. Luna bajó un poco el libro que estaba consultando para contemplar a Harry. Este pudo notar, que la chica en lugar de leerlo, hacia un crucigrama mágico oculto tras el libro.

- De que la única forma de destruir las armas de Guerra Mágica o también llamadas las Tres Ies (indestructible, inmutable e imposible), es averiguar su proceso de formación y revertirlo¿te has puesto lentillas Harry? –dijo de carrerilla Luna

- Revertir el proceso...- meditó Harry, pero de repente se dio cuenta de lo ultimo dicho por Luna - ¿qué si me he puesto qué?

- Lentillas, ya sabes esas cosas que se ponen los muggles en los ojos para cambiarlos de color¿o tal vez te has hecho un encantamiento vanidoso? Es que tienes los ojos más oscuros.

- Sí Harry – saltó por fin Hermione – yo también lo estaba notando.

Todos, incluidos Ron y Ginny que no se habían percatado, comenzaron a mostrarse interesados.

- No sé tal vez sea por la luz – dijo de forma natural- vaya tontería por la que os estáis preocupando.¿Me habéis llamado para hablar del color de mis ojos o para hablar del Horrocrux? – dijo falsamente molesto. Esto pareció hacerles reaccionar, y se mostraron algo avergonzados; menos,(pudo notar Harry), Draco que seguía contemplando al moreno de forma recelosa. Harry recordó que el rubio ya había visto el extraño suceso anteriormente, así que se revolvió incómodo.

- Bueno, así que según he entendido, para destruir el Horrocrux debemos revertir el proceso de formación de la daga.

- No exactamente – tomó por fin la palabra Hermione- se trata de que al volver al principio de la creación del arma, podemos eliminar los poderes de arma de Guerra Mágica, pero no destruírla. Es decir, la convertiremos en una daga normal que seguirá siendo el Horrocrux de Voldemort, pero esto nos facilitará la tarea de acabar con él.

- Empiezo a entenderlo.¿Cómo vais a hacerlo? Me refiero a invertir el proceso, si no sabéis lo acordado en el pacto.

Hermione puso una expresión parecida a la que se pone cuando se muerde un limón, Ron se llevó una mano a la cabeza revolviéndose el pelo; Ginny desvió la mirada y Luna seguía con su crucigrama. El único que mantuvo la vista fija fue Draco.

- El pacto fue llevado a cabo por Gryffindor, al que naturalmente no podemos preguntar, y uno de los grifos de la manada, supongo que el líder –aclaró Malfoy

- ¿Y? – preguntó Harry provocando que el rubio arquease una ceja.

- Cómo que ¿y? Potter¿no escuchas o eres un completo ignorante?

- Lo que Malfoy quiere decir – intervino Hermione con una mirada de advertencia a ambos, ya que Harry estuvo a punto de responderle de la vieja manera – es que los grifos son criaturas legendarias en el mundo mágico; dotadas de una gran inteligencia y longevidad; tienen el don del lenguaje, y en la antigüedad formaban alianza con la comunidad mágica.

- ¿Creéis que sigue con vida el grifo del pacto? Entonces, solo hay que encontrarlo

- La duda esta contestada Potter: eres un completo ignorante

- Malfoy nadie ha pedido tu opinión, y tampoco tu compañía.¿Por qué no te vuelves con los tuyos para hacernos un favor a todos? – dijo Ron contrariado

- Claro Comadreja, y tú ¿por qué no te vuelves al basurero en el que te gusta vivir?

- Que lo dejéis –intervino una vez más Hermione – Harry – dijo para llamar la atención de este- el problema es que por culpa de cómo fueron tratados por los magos, los grifos se han vuelto muy orgullosos y recelosos hacia los humanos. No será fácil que nos presten su ayuda, y además; para conocer la naturaleza del pacto tendríamos que encontrar al grifo implicado, y no tenemos ni idea de por dónde empezar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio en muda reflexión. Harry parpadeó notando como volvía a empezar aquella desagradable sensación de mareo, e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para impedir otro suceso como el de la mañana; y más delante de todos sus amigos.

- Eso –se escuchó la voz soñadora de Luna por detrás del libro – no es del todo cierto –los chicos se giraron para atenderla – es famoso un lugar que lleva el nombre de Gryffindor, en el cual se oían leyendas donde una manada de estas criaturas habitaba.

- El Valle de Godric – dijo en un susurro Ginny, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio- Puede ser. Creo que hay un bosque en las inmediaciones, pero la comunidad mágica no suele adentrarse en él, porque se dice que está maldito desde...-lanzó una ojeada a Harry-... bueno desde...

- Desde que Voldemort se ocultó en él para sobrevivir, después de aniquilar a mis padres, sí. – atajó Harry de forma brusca. Se quedaron en silencio. Harry luchaba contra las nauseas y en cada parpadeo comenzaban a distorsionarse las figuras ante sus ojos. Notaba la mirada clavada en él del Slytherin, y cada vez le costaba más volver a la realidad ya que imágenes tenebrosas comenzaban a invadirlo.

- Entonces ya sabéis por dónde empezar a buscar, si encontráis algo mantenedme informado. – inició de forma apresurada. Necesitaba alejarse ya de la estancia

- Pero... – escuchó la voz de Hermione pero al enfocar su vista hacia ella Harry tuvo que reprimir con todas sus fuerzas un grito asustado: su amiga estaba recubierta de sangre de pies a cabeza - ¿Harry? – preguntó esta alarmada. El moreno sacudió la cabeza y la imagen correcta de la chica volvió

- Dime – contestó con normalidad

- ¿No vas a venir con nosotros? – saltó Ron

- Ya os dije que os encomendaba esta misión a vosotros. Yo tengo otros asuntos. Confío en vosotros. – hablaba el Gryffindor mientras se encaminaba al exterior con paso apresurado.

-¡Harry! – llamó Ginny

Pero el moreno ya se encontraba fuera, y corría desesperadamente alejándose del lugar. Aún tenía grabada en la mente la escena de todos sus amigos con miradas vacías y completamente ensangrentados, mientras un extraño zumbido retumbaba en su cabeza.

Harry trastabilló tomando una curva del pasillo, y se agarró a una estatua; tras la cual no pudo evitar vaciar el contenido de su estómago. Un sudor frío recorría cada fibra de su ser, y pequeños temblores lo invadieron mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo apoyado en la pared. Notaba la frente arder, el pasillo se volvió borroso, y lo último que pudo distinguir fueron unas botas negras paradas justo enfrente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Se va a convertir en una costumbre?- dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras a su espalda. Harry se incorporó del sillón en el que se encontraba y un paño húmedo resbaló de su frente hasta su regazo. Giró la cabeza hacia la procedencia de la voz y encontró a Malfoy observarlo desde el sofá que tenía enfrente – digo el desmayarte en mi presencia. Me voy a acabar creyendo en serio que lo haces para que te cargue en brazos.

El moreno se llevó la mano a la frente para intentar mitigar el dolor de la cicatriz. Esta escena ya la había vivido, y no creía que el rubio fuera a dejarle marchar tan fácilmente como la vez anterior sin aclarar lo sucedido. "Como la vez anterior" resonó en su mente, y las imágenes de lo ocurrido acudieron raudas provocando la tinción de sus mejillas. Harry dio gracias a Merlín por la oscuridad de la sala común.

- Sí...bueno – trató de comenzar Harry – Gracias Malfoy...Pero ahora me tengo que...- no pudo continuar la frase, puesto que al intentar levantarse descubrió que sus piernas no reaccionaban. Se alarmó pensando en otro posible efecto secundario de aquellas visiones, pero al fijar su vista el rubio, pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Tú¿Qué me has hecho? – preguntó contrariado- ¿Me has dormido las piernas?

- Compréndelo Potter. Necesito respuestas, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas – sentenció con una sonrisa cínica – No pienso dejar que te vuelvas a escapar sin contestarme. Además, recordando nuestra última sesión de terapia, también tengo que pensar en asegurar mi propio "espacio vital"¿no crees?

Las mejillas de Harry volvieron al rojo intenso, y esta vez no estuvo seguro si la penumbra del salón las ocultaría. Aún así, intentó mantenerse impertérrito.

- Pierdes tu tiempo Malfoy. Eso no es algo que te incumba, así si haces el favor de quitar el hechizo...

- No lo pienso hacer – cortó Draco – Un acuerdo es un acuerdo, y no puedes violarlo a la ligera; y menos uno mágico Potter sin evitar las consecuencias. Y esas son tus consecuencias – señaló las piernas inmóviles- si quieres que despierten tendrás que contestar tu pregunta como hice yo la vez anterior.

Harry apretó la mandíbula obstinado. No permitiría salirse con la suya a ese presuntuoso Slytherin. Lo que él hacía no le concernía para nada, así que tras pensarlo unos segundos Harry se apoyó en sus brazos e hizo fuerza para intentar incorporarse; aunque tuviese que salir arrastrándose, no dejaría al otro vencer.

Tardó un momento en comprender que tendría que bajarse del sillón arrojándose al suelo. Recibió un fuerte golpe en el trasero, que le constató que este no estaba bajo la influencia del hechizo; después apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo e hizo fuerza levantándolo para echarse hacia atrás.

Draco miraba la escena con una mueca entre divertido y sorprendido. Desde luego el orgullo Gryffindor era notable. Cuando el moreno estaba ya cerca de la chimenea, Draco se incorporó del sofá y con movimientos ágiles se sentó en las caderas de Harry, impidiendo su intento de fuga.

Harry notó un escalofrío comprobando otra parte de su cuerpo que tampoco estaba dormida. Soltó un gruñido en intentó bajar al rubio de encima, pero este se echó hacia atrás y lo único que consiguió el moreno fue perder el equilibrio y caer tumbado al suelo. Su respiración estaba agitada del esfuerzo, y desde el suelo miraba frustrado como el Slytherin sonreía victorioso.

- No pensarías que te ibas a salir con la tuya ¿no? No puedes ser tan ingenuo

- Tenía que intentarlo – contestó contrariado Harry.

- Ah vale, bien. Entonces ahora que ya has agotado todos tus recursos y solo te queda contestar a mis preguntas. Dime Potter: te desmayas en dos ocasiones, tus ojos cambian de color como camaleones, eres brusco con tus amigos, evades preguntas, estas fuera continuamente y nadie sabe que "asuntos" son los que tienes que atender...¿Qué es lo que realmente estás haciendo?

- Nada – contestó Harry con la mirada perdida en el techo. Draco sonrió sarcásticamente.

- ¿Notas que se te despierten las piernas? – preguntó retóricamente- Entonces no es la respuesta correcta. Más vale que contestes si quieres terminar con el hechizo, o...¿es qué te gusta tenerme aquí sentado? –terminó la frase haciendo un pequeño movimiento con las caderas.

Harry lo miró con furia mientras miles de cargas eléctricas subían desde "ese" punto hacia el resto de su cuerpo. La verdad es que no sabía como salir de ese embrollo sin tener que hacer lo que el Slytherin le pedía, así que con una maldición mental hacia él comenzó su explicación:

- Simplemente me entreno – un hormigueo leve comenzó en la planta de sus pies indicándole que desaparecía el embrujo

- Te entrenas. Ya se el para qué, así que te preguntaré cómo te entrenas

- Aprendiendo embrujos, hechizos, maldiciones...- Harry movió ligeramente los dedos de los pies.

- Vaya, si quisieses ser menos conciso te resultaría difícil así que te preguntaré otra vez. ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo para entrenar¿Qué tipo de hechizos aprendes?- el rubio formulaba las preguntas como si ya supiese la clase de respuesta que iba a recibir. Harry apretó las mandíbulas y contestó sin remedio:

- Magia oscura

- ¿De dónde sacas la información? – preguntó ya Draco sin asomo de diversión

- De libros que hemos incautado a los mortífagos – su pierna derecha ya reaccionaba del todo

-¿Desde cuándo tienes esos efectos secundarios?

- ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer tantas preguntas seguidas¿Has cambiado el pacto y tú no recibes consecuencias?

- Responde Potter – comentó impaciente

- Un poco después de encargaros la misión – su otra pierna también despertó completamente.

- ¿Por qué has decidido aprender magia negra?

- Lo decidí cuando recuperaba el Horrocrux. Tuve que enfrentarme a demasiados peligros, y comencé a pensar que sabía defenderme de todos ellos, pero nunca tendría el poder suficiente para realizar alguno. No sabía combatir, solo defenderme; y eso no me serviría en mi enfrentamiento con Voldemort

Draco se estremeció ante la mención del nombre y Harry aprovechó ese momento de descuido para cambiar las tornas. Con un fuerte empellón tumbó al rubio en el suelo y lo agarró de las muñecas.

- ¿Contento serpiente? – dicho esto se levantó en un solo movimiento para marcharse de la sala común de Slytherin.

- Enloquecerás

-¿Perdona? – Harry se dio la vuelta mientras el rubio se comenzaba a levantar

- Digo que te volverás loco. Seguirás teniendo visiones, la magia oscura te invadirá poco a poco haciéndote perder los cabales. No se puede practicar magia oscura si se desprecian sus artes, y tu los detestas. Acabarás inundado de dolor, desesperación y amargura, sin distinguir quién eres o dónde estás. Simplemente vivirás una eternidad en el infierno hasta tu muerte.

El moreno mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

- ¿Y qué propones? No puedo hacer otra cosa. Conozco miles de hechizos defensivos y de ataque, pero de magia blanca. Y estos no son ni la mitad de poderosos que la magia oscura. Tengo que aprender de todo porque mi enemigo conoce ya todos los entresijos de la magia, y yo ni si quiera me atrevo a hacer las imperdonables.- Harry hablaba apresuradamente- Tengo que matarlo, Malfoy.¿No lo comprendes? Tengo que matar a Voldemort, y no tendré mas oportunidades que una. Tengo que seguir con lo que estoy haciendo aunque implique llegar a la locura.

- Me parecen muy loables tus acciones, pero eso no te conducirá a nada –sentenció Draco- No llegarás a enfrentarte al Señor Tenebroso de esta forma. Perderás la cordura mucho antes. Tú mismo has visto como hoy casi te da otro ataque delante de nosotros¡y no llevas ni un mes!

- No tengo otra opción Malfoy

- Sí la tienes. Te he dicho que no puedes practicar magia oscura si desprecias sus artes, por ello si en serio quieres continuar realizándola tienes que comenzar a aceptarla.

Harry lo miró desconcertado. ¿Aceptar la magia negra¿Cómo? Sonaba más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ese tipo de magia acabó con tantas personas que el quería, convirtió a magos normales en viles asesinos, y Malfoy pretendía que la aceptase, es más, estaba seguro que aquellas palabras implicaban el que le terminase gustando.

- No

- No hay otra forma Potter

- No. No me has entendido. No puedo hacerlo. La odio demasiado.

Draco sonrió

- Lo sé.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos. Harry se dejó caer abatido otra vez en el sofá, escondiendo su cara en sus manos. Aún notaba nauseas y la fiebre no le había bajado.

- El odio es la clave

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confuso el moreno, mientras incorporaba la cabeza.

- El odio. No hay otra manera. Yo...yo puedo ayudarte en esto Potter, puesto que no nos vincula nada, solo el odio.

El Gryffindor se quedó unos instantes mirando a Draco. El recuerdo de una Bellatrix Lestrange gritándole que para realizar un _Cruciatus_ correctamente se debía realizar con odio verdadero, atravesó su mente. Ya era la segunda vez que el Slytherin le abría los ojos y no le resultaba menos extraño.

Draco permanecía expectante a la decisión del moreno. No sabía porque se había ofrecido ayudarlo. Mientras la imagen de un joven de ojos verdes besaba con cuidado y afecto las cicatrices dibujadas en el pecho de otro joven rubio cruzó su cabeza, se planteó que a lo mejor no era que no lo supiese, si no que no quería aceptar el porqué.

- De acuerdo – dijo por fin Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora: **Holaa! He vuelto (si ya se, ya esta aquí la pesada). Tardé tanto en actualizar (y pido perdón por ello en todos los idiomas) por dos razones principalmente: una porque estaba algo vaga; y la otra porque tuve un lio grande con esto de las universiadades y las carreras y todas esas cosas para mi futuro que tanto odio, y que me dejaron harta del todo.

Bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo que ya no se si me quedo largo o corto, raro o no, pero espero que no sea aburrido. Por cierto tuve que poner esas rayas cutres porque no se que le pasaba a la pagina que me daba error. Espero que os guste el nuevo y muchas gracias por leerme.

bss!


	8. Torture me

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, y por supuesto no gano dinero de ninguna forma con esto, solo gano entretenerme un rato .

* * *

**8. Torture me**

Harry miraba hacia la ventana tentadoramente. Con grandes esfuerzos reprimía las ganas que tenia de ir corriendo hacia ella y saltar de una vez al vacío.

La semana había sido larga y agotadora. Más ataques mortífagos en distintas regiones, ya no solo de Gran Bretaña, si no también en zonas del extranjero. Una gran cantidad de integrantes de su particular ejército había quedado hospitalizada en San Mungo en una de las últimas misiones, y nadie podía ir a preguntar por el estado de los pacientes, ya que realizar esta tarea implicaría poner al descubierto sus actividades; oportunidad que el bando contrario aprovecharía agradecido. Sin embargo, Harry pudo enterarse gracias al _Profeta_, que no se había producido ninguna baja a pesar de que el estado de alguno de ellos parecía desalentador. Harry recordó con un suspiro que Neville encabezaba uno de los grupos y este aún no se había puesto en contacto con él.

Además los esfuerzos por encontrar más pistas acerca de la daga-Horrocrux no parecían dar sus frutos. Los grifos seguían desaparecidos, y para su desgracia, la primera incursión en el bosque había resultado un completo desastre. Aquella zona, parecía una reproducción del Bosque Prohibido en cuanto a sus peligros. En el primer intento de entrar en la maraña de árboles, Ron se había roto un par de costillas al caer por casualidad en un nido de hongos pateadores, Hermione y Ginny habían recibido quemaduras bastantes graves debido a su lucha contra arañas ígneas (por las cuales Ron casi se desmaya), Draco había obtenido nuevos cortes al quedar atrapado en una afilada enredadera metálica y Luna había sido lanzada varios metros en el aire por otro espécimen del conocido sauce boxeador. Pero cuando Harry, mientras estos eran curados en la enfermería, trató de comunicarles que los liberaba de la misión, o insistía en acompañarlos en la próxima tentativa, recibía miradas airadas y frases del tipo: "Sabemos hacerlo solitos Harry", "Si crees que tu conoces más hechizos que yo misma adelante", "Estabas tardando San Potter" o su favorita proveniente de su amigo Ron: "¡Ja¿Quieres darnos más problemas o qué¡ Tú eres un imán para los peligros!"

Harry a veces se sorprendía pensando en correr hacia la guarida de Voldemort y decirle tranquilamente¡Me rindo!. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos absurdos eran desechados rápidamente.

A toda aquella estrepitosa semana, había que sumarle sus nuevos entrenamientos. Las visiones habían desaparecido poco a poco (aún con efectos secundarios en forma de pesadillas), sin embargo Harry no estaba seguro si era peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Había descubierto que existía un profesor más cruel que Severus Snape: Malfoy era implacable en cuanto a magia oscura se trataba. Un ejemplo de ello había sido el de, tras la nula capacidad del Gryffindor para acordarse de la preparación de eficaces antídotos, Malfoy había optado por envenenarlo literalmente, dejándole como única posibilidad, elaborar el contraveneno correcto. Según él, era una forma muy válida para recordar las distintas funciones de cada ingrediente. Así, si en el futuro notaba mareos y calambres, sabría que había sido envenenado con láudano.

Malfoy no solo era duro en pociones. Harry se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que era capaz de odiar aún más al rubio. El Slytherin intentaba inculcarle valores sobre la magia oscura aleccionándolo a aceptarla, por las buenas o por las malas. Siempre que el moreno se negaba a aprender algún hechizo, o a realizar algún tipo de macabra maldición; Malfoy le recordaba "muy amablemente" (y decir amable proviniendo del rubio era, de la forma más cruel posible) todas las personas que dependían de que él saliese vencedor contra el Señor Tenebroso.

A pesar de ello, aún no había sido capaz de realizar las maldiciones imperdonables.

Harry se levantó con aire cansado de su mesa y salió del Gran Salón. La noche estaba muy entrada, y ya nadie quedaba fuera de sus habitaciones. El moreno se paró un segundo en mitad del vestíbulo mirando anhelante las escaleras que subían. Por un momento pensó en dirigirse hacia las habitaciones de los leones, en concreto, una particular donde dormía cierta pelirroja. Imágenes de noches pasadas, acudieron de golpe a su memoria. Su cuerpo entero se lo pedía a gritos. ¿Cuánto había pasado¿Semanas¿Tal vez un mes? No recordaba el tiempo exacto, pero sí tenía claro la necesidad que en estos momentos sentía. Deseaba tanto volver a notar el contacto de la piel desnuda.

El moreno se estremeció. Una voz fría en su cabeza le recordó lo serio de la situación del mundo mágico y no mágico actual, y sus impulsos más bajos fueron poco a poco reprimidos. Se reprendió mentalmente por tener aquellos pensamientos en un momento así. ¡Por Merlín¡Estaban en guerra¿En que diablos estaba pensando? Harry reanudó sus pasos avergonzado de no poder controlar con mas fuerza sus instintos. Sin embargo, a pesar de su conciencia, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que le estaba resultando calmarse y dejar de pensar en un desahogo físico como aquel. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en olvidarse de su parte racional y dejarse llevar por la irracional?.

Harry seguía con esos pensamientos cuando de forma autómata llegó a la sala común de Slytherin. Levantó la cabeza sobresaltado y dejó de andar cuando notó que casi había chocado con Malfoy, que se encontraba justo enfrente a él. No recordaba ni haber dado la contraseña. Harry se percató de lo cerca que habían quedado y se echó hacia atrás reprimiendo más fuerte que nunca las ideas que llevaba dando vueltas a la cabeza todo ese tiempo. Una imagen fugaz de una situación que los implicaba a ambos, y no precisamente entrenando magia oscura, se creó en su imaginación.

- ¿Qué te pasa Potter? – formuló con una sonrisa irónica. Harry tenía la sensación de que el rubio se había percatado de la escena que había cruzado su mente

- Na...nada – contestó apartando la vista mientras parpadeaba varias veces. Sus mejillas se colorearon de forma inmediata

- ¿Tanto tiempo conmigo y aún no te habías dado cuenta de lo bueno que estoy? – preguntó mordazmente

- ¿Bueno? – intentó reponerse - ¿En serio lo crees? – dijo mientras recorría con la mirada la figura de Malfoy arqueando una ceja- supongo que nunca tendremos la misma opinión sobre las cosas.

Draco entrecerró los ojos molesto y Harry sonrió satisfecho. Atacar el ego del rubio era una arma infalible.

- Por supuesto, yo tengo buen gusto y tú no –terminó Draco. Y antes de que Harry pudiera replicar, añadió – Supongo que no has venido a charlar¿no?

- Claro que no.

El Slytherin giró sobre sus talones y fue directamente hacia un pequeño escritorio. Harry se había dirigido al centro de la sala, esperando a que el otro volviera, mientras por segunda vez en poco tiempo se sermoneaba a sí mismo por pensar en tonterías. ¿Desde cuándo había entrado Draco Malfoy a formar parte de sus fantasías? Decididamente algo raro le pasaba.

Levantó la vista cuando notó al rubio acercarse. Llevaba una jaula en sus manos con un cuervo en su interior. El animal lo miraba con unos pequeños ojos negros cargados de un sentimiento que Harry no pudo describir, pero que le daba mala espina. Draco posó la jaula en una de las mesas, y sacó al cuervo de ella. Mientras lo dejaba en el suelo, Potter preguntó:

- ¿Para qué es?

- Para el encantamiento _Cruciatus_ – dijo calmadamente. Harry abrió sorpresivamente los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Es imposible – dijo Draco remarcando con fuerza las palabras- ¡Sencillamente imposible¿Cómo tras cuatro horas con la misma maldición aún no has conseguido ni que el puñetero cuervo se despeine un poco¿eh¿cómo?

- ¿Te crees que yo no estoy harto también o qué¡Pero no puedo!

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes¡Atiende¡_Crucio_!

La pequeña ave se retorció de dolor y agitó sus alas, mientras graznaba fuertemente

-¡Para Malfoy¡El cuervo no tiene la culpa!- exclamó Harry mientras bajaba el brazo del rubio

- Ese es tu problema Potter – comentó serenamente, mientras observaba como el cuervo tras recuperarse, emprendía el vuelo- Que sientes pena por un maldito pájaro. Cómo vas a poder torturarle, si te importa más el cuervo que realizar el hechizo.

- El pájaro no me importa, ese sí que es el problema. Me es indiferente. ¡Por eso no soy capaz de enviarle un hechizo para torturarle¡el animal me da igual!

- Te es indiferente – aseveró Draco- Pero yo no te soy indiferente ¿cierto?

-¿Qué...? – preguntó el Gryffindor confuso.

Como única respuesta recibió una mirada maquiavélica de Draco.

-Dime Potter –pidió el rubio mientras daba un paso hacia Harry, a la vez que él retrocedía - ¿Sigues visitando a la pobretona por las noches?

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar todavía más confuso

- ¡Ah¿No¿Es que acaso ya no te da lo que tú necesitas Potter?- otro paso- ¿Es igual de inútil que de pobre? – otro paso- No me extrañaría nada si se parece a su hermano el Comadreja...

- ¿A qué viene esto Malfoy¿Qué te importa a ti¡Y deja en paz a Ron y a Ginny!

- Ron y Ginny. El Cero a la izquierda y la Aprovechada – Draco seguía yendo hacia Harry mientras este retrocedía – No lo dudarás ¿no Potter? No puedes ser tan ingenuo. La pobretona solo se aprovecha de tu fama. Pretende quedar como la abnegada novia del héroe, pero solo busca tu fama. Y Weasley...el inútil que solo es un estorbo. Vive detrás de ti, en tu sombra, y jamás destacará. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde su último ataque de celos?

-¡Ginny jamás se aprovecharía de mi fama¡Y Ron no es ningún inútil¡Ambos me son leales y los quiero como a mi propia familia¡No te atrevas a insultarlos!

- Te engañas a ti mismo. Pero no me extraña. No sabes ni rodearte de gente importante, solo hay que ver a quienes prefieres. Dos pobres inútiles y traidores a la sangre, y, como no, una Sangre Sucia.¡Qué familia Potter!

-¡Basta Malfoy¡Cierra la jodida boca!- gritó ya alterado Harry

- Aunque bueno, no me extraña que elijas a una familia tan peculiar Potter...

- Basta

- Se me olvidaba que no tienes el ejemplo de una.

-¡Basta!

- ¿Crees que de haber conocido a tus padres las cosas serían diferentes? No...yo creo que seguirías con la misma basura de gente que ahora. Tal vez el Señor Tenebroso no se equivocó al eliminarlos...

-¡BASTA!_¡CRUCIO!_

Harry observó como la maldición golpeaba el pecho de Malfoy y este caía al suelo. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba, mientras audibles gritos se escapaban de su garganta. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus brazos se agitaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Harry horrorizado levantó la varita para terminar con el hechizo. Se arrodilló al lado de Draco que permanecía tendido en el suelo. Este mantenía la mirada perdida fija en el techo y respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Malfoy¡Malfoy! – Harry lo agarraba de los hombros y lo agitaba- ¡Lo...lo siento! yo...yo no pretendía...

Una risa amarga salió suavemente de los labios de Draco.

-¡Merlín Potter!...-dijo casi en un susurro- pensé que tendría que insultar a todos tus antepasados para que lanzases el maldito hechizo

- Lo has hecho a propósito

Harry se quedó paralizado manteniendo la misma posición, agarrando los hombros de Draco. Malfoy lo había enfadado a propósito para que le lanzase el _Cruciatus_ a él. Harry estaba totalmente ido y sin saber que pensar. Solo sabía que cuando vio al rubio retorcerse de dolor por su culpa algo se rompió en su interior.

-¿Potter estás bien?-esta vez el rubio le miraba directamente a los ojos, mostrando lo que por primera vez parecía preocupación- Tienes que comprenderlo. No había otra forma

Trató de incorporarse, pero el moreno poniendo una mano en su pecho se lo impidió.

- No me habías dicho- comenzó con la voz quebrada- lo que se sentía al realizar la maldición.

Harry se levantó en un movimiento rápido y se alejó andando hacia atrás lentamente. Ahora era él quien tenía la mirada perdida. Draco también se levantó, y se fue acercando al Gryffindor poco a poco.

- ¿El qué¿El odio del principio¿O te refieres a cuando observas a tu víctima retorcerse en el suelo?- Draco apoyó una mano en el hombro de Harry- No puedes evitarlo Potter.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho¿Por qué te has puesto de conejillo de indias?

- Tú mismo lo has dicho el pájaro te era indiferente y yo te dije que te ayudaría.

Un silencio se acomodó entre ambos, y Draco fue consciente de su mano recargada sobre el moreno y la retiró raudo.

Harry se percató de la acción. En ese momento su mente era un mar de confusión y un sentimiento parecido al dolor. Le había dolido realizar aquella maldición. Era un dolor punzante en medio de su pecho, y no estaba seguro si era por culpa del _Cruciatus_ o por haber sido él quien había hecho sufrir al rubio. En el momento en que lo vio en aquella situación, él... Harry miró directamente los ojos grises de su adversario.

- Estúpido – espetó el Gryffindor- realmente muy estúpido

-¿Perdona? - preguntó incrédulo el Slytherin- prefería mayor agradecimiento por tu parte, después de todo me acabas de torturar.

- ¡Ja!- mostró Harry una risa sarcástica- vaya comportamiento más impropio de una serpiente. Te presentas voluntario para causas nobles sin pensar en el beneficio personal y no solo eso, si no que además te indignas por no recibir un "gracias". Creo que soy una buena influencia para ti- terminó sin apartar sus ojos de los de Malfoy.

Draco bufó indignado manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos esmeralda. Algo en su interior se revolvía incómodo.

- ¡No me presenté voluntario! Eres tan inútil que no me quedó otra opción

- ¿Qué la de sacrificarte tú? Que bonito Malfoy- dijo en voz baja mientras se aproximaba al chico rubio. Este permaneció en su posición- Tal vez tengas razón y deba darte las gracias.

Permanecieron en silencio y estáticos durante unos segundos, mirándose directamente a los ojos el uno al otro. Harry ladeó un poco su cabeza y se acercó poco a poco a Draco. Ambos mantenían los ojos bien abiertos. Fijó su mirada en los labios rosados enfrente a él que se abrieron un poco. Se desplazaban deliberadamente de forma pausada, seguros de sus acciones pero disfrutando cada movimiento.

Draco notó la respiración de Harry sobre sus labios. Solo una pequeña distancia los separaba pero en aquel momento le pareció infinita. Percibió un leve roce en su labio inferior, pero solo fue un segundo; ya que sus labios se alejaron otra vez escasos milímetros, para volver a realizar la misma breve caricia. Harry se había propuesto no tocar a Draco, ni una sola vez todo el tiempo que pudiese, para hacerle perder la razón. Repitió la misma acción una tercera vez. Draco sentía que se derretía. Notaba sus labios arder sin ni siquiera haber llegado a tocar los de su contrario. El juego de acercarse y alejarse de Harry lo excitaba sobre manera, pero lo estaba empezando a volver loco.

Harry se retiró de sus labios y bajo lentamente hacia su cuello. El trayecto lo hizo pegado a su piel pero si llegar a posar sus labios. Llegó a la zona de su pulso y se permitió rozar ligeramente con su labio inferior la piel nívea que comenzaba a adorar. La respiración de ambos estaba alterada y Draco sentía el camino trazado por las suaves caricias de Harry como quemaduras ardiendo en su piel.

Harry llevó una mano hasta uno de los botones de la camisa del Slytherin mientras su boca ascendía hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Lanzó una pequeña exhalación en este, haciendo que Draco se estremeciera. Con movimientos calmados desabotonó la camisa poco a poco, sin llegar a tocar ni una sola vez la piel de Draco. Retiró esta, ahora con ambas manos, dejando aquella piel blanca al descubierto. Y comenzó a descender perezosamente por el pecho de este.

Malfoy había cerrado los ojos y se concentraba en no perder la cabeza. Sentía todos los pequeños roces y besos de Harry como pequeños incendios en su piel. Su sentido del tacto se había duplicado haciendo que la mas nimia caricia se incrementase, provocando en que el deseo lo inundase. ¡Y lo más desesperante era que todavía no lo había tocado!

Harry volvió a sus labios. Volvió a notar su respiración agitada sobre ellos y nada más que la intuición de la suave piel de estos. De repente, Draco notó la caricia de una suave lengua sobre su labio inferior, delineándolo, muy lentamente; para después dibujar el contorno del superior de la misma forma exasperante.

Tan pronto como empezó todo, se acabó, y Harry se retiró hacia atrás para contemplar la magnitud de sus acciones. Draco abrió los ojos desconcertado, y atisbó una sonrisa divertida en los labios que hace un segundo lo había enloquecido y no pudo reprimirse más.

Ambos se fusionaron en un beso enardecido. Sus labios peleaban el uno contra el otro sin tregua y pronto profundizaron el beso. Sus lenguas chocaron y se enredaron, causando una descarga eléctrica en sus cuerpos. Se trataba de una batalla, una batalla en la que ninguno quería dejarse vencer.

Harry volvió a trazar el camino antes dibujado por el cuello del rubio, pero esta vez asegurándose de no dejar un trozo de piel sin marcar. No pudo evitar dar un pequeño mordisco en la base del cuello, a lo que Draco respondió con un pequeño gemido.

Cuando retornaba el trayecto hacia la oreja del rubio, Draco decidió dejar de ser pasivo y empujó con fuerza a Harry contra una de las paredes de la sala. Acorraló el cuerpo del moreno con el suyo propio, y rápidamente, al contrario que el Gryffindor, desvistió su torso. Al finalizar esta tarea, apresó las muñecas de Harry por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a descender por la piel morena del chico, colmándolo de besos y pequeños mordiscos.

Harry soltó un gemido ahogado cuando notó como mordían ligeramente el hueso de su clavícula. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras seguía descendiendo. Al llegar a uno de sus pezones, lo lamió calmadamente provocando que el cuerpo de Harry se arquease ligeramente. Draco se había planeado enloquecerlo como antes el otro lo había hecho con él.

Liberó sus muñecas, pero acto seguido agarró con fuerza las caderas del Gryffindor mientras llevaba su boca hasta la cintura de este. Sus manos se hundieron por debajo de la cintura, y su lengua dibujo una línea horizontal, rodeando la zona más pegada al pantalón. El Slytherin lo abrió sin mayor problema pero antes de que pudiese comenzar a bajar la tela, notó una mano en su hombro que tiraba de él hacia arriba.

Harry agarró con fuerza al rubio por la cintura y el hombro, mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los de él. Empujándolo ligeramente consiguió hacer andar hacia atrás a Draco hasta que este tropezó con el brazo de un sillón, cayendo ambos, Harry sobre Draco.

Harry llevó una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de su compañero y apretó ligeramente, Draco arqueó su espalda acercándose a la fuente del contacto. Con dedos rápidos, el moreno desabrochó el pantalón y se despojó de las prendas que cubrían al Slytherin. Se echó hacia atrás y contempló la erección de Draco. Se acercó hasta ella y casi sin rozarla volvió a retirarse presurosamente.

- ¡Otra vez ni se te ocurra! –demandó Draco con voz alterada

Harry sonrió divertido, y de una sola vez, introdujo todo el miembro en su boca. El rubio dejó escapar una exhalación sonora, mientras el Gryffindor recorría con su lengua de arriba a abajo. Cuando llego a la punta, dibujó un círculo en esta, con parsimonia para después, tomarla otra vez en un solo movimiento.

Draco volvió a arquear su cuerpo, y se agarró con fuerza al sillón. El contraste de lento a rápido que realizaba el moreno le encantaba, y como siguiese con él, no podría seguir continuando. Así que con un movimiento brusco lo apartó de su erección y haciéndolo incorporar lo volvió a besar salvajemente. Después, mientras mordía suavemente su oreja le susurró:

- Termina ya

Harry comprendió a lo que se refería, y en poco tiempo quedó también completamente desnudo. No estando muy seguro de lo que debía realizar entonces, intentó tantear con su dedo la entrada del rubio pero este lo detuvo con una mano:

- ¡No! Ya está bien, termina de una vez o no podré más.- su respiración era agitada y sus pupilas oscurecidas. Harry lo contempló extasiado. Nunca había visto nada tan excitante.

Se colocó en la entrada de Draco y de una sola vez se introdujo por completo. Ambos gritaron al unísono. Tras unos segundos comenzó a moverse, al principio despacio, pero pronto notó como el rubio demandaba más velocidad. Draco se aferró a la espalda del moreno hincando sus uñas en la piel y dejando pequeñas señales debido a la excitación.

Ambos se encontraban al borde del éxtasis. Las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas, y sus gemidos ya no eran sofocados. Se movían cada vez más rápido, hasta que de pronto, Harry notó como el interior se estrechaba entorno a su miembro, provocando con ello que este también llegara al orgasmo.

Sus respiraciones se fueron normalizando. Se sentían agotados pero a la vez, extrañamente vivos. Ninguno dijo nada, y tampoco se movieron de sus posiciones mientras, poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola!Bueno esta vez no tarde tanto,(si ya!). Aquí teneis un nuevo capitulo y espero que os haya gustado porque al fin!al fin los junte!Tengo que decir que es mi primer lemon (se dice asi?) así que no sé como habrá salido, T.T perdonadme si metí mucho la pata porfi! Como siempre os digo muchas, muchísimas gracias por tomaros la molestia de leer mi historia y además de dejarme reviews, en serio muchas gracias!

**Reviews:**

**dior:** Hola!Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo no esperes más, y a ver si ahora te aclaro algo! bss!

**aLy: **Hola!Gracias de verdad (estoy colorada) y espero q te guste tb este capitulo!bss!


End file.
